Fille dans l'ombre
by annabanana-the cold
Summary: Et si Hermione avait une face cachée de tous.Qu'arrive-t-il si le destin de Draco Malfoy s'y retrouvait lié ?
1. Commencement

**FILLE DANS L'OMBRE**

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K ROWLING_ ( sauf l'histoire bien sur)_ Auteur :Annabanana-the-cold 

**Histoire** : Et si Hermione avait une face cachée de tous, un mystère. Comment réagirai Draco si son destin était lié à celui d'Hermione

**Genre** :PG-13

**Couple** :HG/DMAUTRES

**Genre** :Mystère/Romance/Action/Aventure

Cette fic est assez spéciale, originale , en plein dans le monde de la magie. Harry Potter y joue un rôle ainsi que beaucoup d'autres. J'espère que ça vous plaira(logique ! ! !mdrr ! !)Réponse aux reviews dans le chapitre 2.

**Chapitre 1) Le commencement**

_« Monstre qu'il m'a appelé !_ _Repoussée de tous je suis ,et pourtant aimée je voudrais être. Pourquoi maudite fut ma vie, car désespérée je suis. Le mensonge règle ma vie, comme la crainte de LUI règle la leurs. Le jour viendra où de l'ombre je sortirai ,dés que la race humaine sera prête à m'accepter. »_

Voilà ce qui se répétais dans la tête de cette jeune femme, étendue sur ce magnifique lit blanc. La chambre était spacieuse, jaune. Une légère brise d'air soufflait dans la pièce faisant voler les rideaux de voile blancs. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues couleur pourpres. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Personne à part ses parents ne le savait. Pourquoi tant de mal était infligé à cette magnifique femme ? Aujourd'hui était une journée très attendue, on était le 1 septembre et c'était le jour de la rentrée pour les élèves de Poudlard.

« Ma puce, allez tu vas rater ton train dépêche-toi ! ! ! »

« J'arrive maman, je finis ma valise »

La jeune femme se leva, elle allait rentrer en 7 ème année à Poudlard. Elle essuya ses joues, ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis par le chagrin. Elle ouvrit la porte et descendis les escaliers, monta en voiture. Qui aurait pu se douter que cette charmante personne cachait un énorme secret.

Sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾ se bousculait un troupeau d'élèves. Des cris de joie et de surprise raisonnés dans la gare. Prés du train se tenait notre magnifique et légendaire Trio.

«Hermione ! ! !Harry ! ! » Ron venait d'arriver ,il pris dans ses bras, ses deux plus chers amis. Il relâcha son emprise d 'Hermione et la regarda.

« Bah t'as fais quoi à tes cheveux et c'est quoi cette tenue ? »

« Bah ! ! ! c'est moi ! ! ! j'ai un peu changée durant les vacances, si vous voulez je vous raconterai tous dans le train mais avant il faut rentrer et se trouver un compartiment. »

Un peu plus loin sur le quai, se tenait Monsieur Malfoy et son fils. Lucius s'approcha de son fils et lui siffla dans l'oreille :

»Réfléchis ,réfléchis bien fils. Tu ne voudrais pas te trouver du mauvais côté lorsque la bataille commencera. »

« Jamais, je ne vous suivrais et ne deviendrai un de ses pantins ».

A ces mots Lucius approcha ses deux mains sur les épaules musclés de son fils et exerça une pression tellement énorme sur ses blessures qui venaient de cicatrisées que Draco gémit de douleur.

« Tu es têtu fils ! Mais si la torture ne te fait rien, je connais encore de nombreux moyens pour te faire plier à mes exigences. »

Sur ce ,Lucius quitta le quai , en laissant là son fils. Draco se reprit et pris sa valise pour entrer dans le train. '_Une dernière année de bonheur s'offre à toi ne la laisse pas t'échapper._' pensa Draco.

« Alors raconte nous Mione , c'est quoi que ce changement !et cette nouvelle dont tu nous a parlé dans ta lettre. »

« Voilà je suis préfète en chef et c'est surtout ça qui m'as poussée à changer comme c'est notre dernière année, je tient à en profiter. »

« Quoi ! ! ! ! ! ! » fut la seul réaction de Ron.

« Je suis super ravi pour toi, au moins tu pourras nous tenir au courant de tout. N'est-ce pas Ron ? »

»Oui, oui bien sur. Excuse moi Mione mais savoir que tu vas être loin de nous alors que la puissance de tu-sais-qui grandit chaque jour. Bah tout cela m'a effrayé. »

« Vous êtes trop adorables » Hermione venait de s'allonger sur ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'étreignirent fortement, quand soudain la porte s'ouvra pour laisser place au magnifique Draco Malfoy.

« Tiens. Tiens. Comme c'est touchant une sang de bourbes et ses deux acolytes réunit. Je voudrais pas déranger vos si touchantes retrouvailles, mais Granger dois me suivre. »ironisa Draco.

Hermione se leva, elle était vêtue d'une robe à fine brettelles blanche et d'une pantalon super classe noir avec de magnifique chaussures à hauts talons découvertes noires. Ses cheveux lissent avec quelques mèches bouclées et son visage un peu maquillé. Voilà la Hermione qui se tenait devant Draco. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et chuchota à ses deux amis.

« On se retrouve au dîner » suivit d'un petit clin d'œil dont elle avait le secret.

Draco referma la porte après le passage d'Hermione. Ils arrivèrent à un compartiment ,aucun mot durant leur court trajet n'avaient été échangés. D'un geste franc, il ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment et d'un souris narquois lui fit signe de rentrer.

« Mademoiselle Granger , Monsieur Malfoy. Asseyez-vous, il me reste juste une quinzaine de minute pour vous mettre au courant des nouvelles dispositions de Poudlard. Tout d'abord, Miss Granger et vous effectuerez tous les soirs des rondes de nuit ,à compter de cette nuit. De plus, dés demain une réunion de haute importance se tiendra dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Pour ce qui est de votre arrivée, je vous laisse vous en charger nous arrivons dans une petite heure. Je compte sur vous pour veiller à la sécurité des élèves qui font la fierté de Poudlard. »

Sur ce long discours, elle transplana laissant nos deux préfets stupéfiés dans le compartiment. Hermione regarda le paysage quand une envie de se dégourdir les jambes lui prit.

« Granger qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

« Depuis quand se dégourdir les jambes et interdit ! ! ! »

Hermione se tenait debout devant Draco, quand une violente secousse ,qui provenait d'un compartiment un peu plus loin, fit tomber Hermione sur Draco ( comme par hasard).

Draco eut le temps de bien l'agripper, il la contemplait son beau visage angélique, son parfum enchanteur (Loulou de Cacharel),sa taille qu'il serrait. C'est sûr ,elle avait bien changer la petite Granger ! ! ! Quand à Hermione ,elle aussi 'loucher' sur ses yeux, son visage et la sensation de ses bras forts l'entourant. « _Hum !Lavande avez raison, il est vraiment canon et ses_ _bras ! ! ! !SES BRAS ! ! !Reprend toi mione t'es pas une fille facile_ »Hermione se leva d'un bond surprenant ,ses bretelles étaient légèrement tombés sur ses magnifiques épaules dorées par le soleil .Elle regarda Draco et lui cracha :

« T'es qu'un pervers Malfoy, si tu t'avise de me retoucher je te jour, tu ne reverra plus le jour ! ! »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui dit :

« Dis Granger avant de t'exciter ,je te rappelle que TU es tombée sur moi. »

« Oui, oui ! ! !bah c'est pas une raison de profiter de la situation … »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ,Draco l'avait amener à lui et avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Il lui chuchota :

« Boucle-la Granger qui sait c'est peu être un coup de Voldemort. »

Elle se dégagea et ironisa :

« Il est venu te passer un petit coucou ,et te rappeler de tous nous tuer ! ! »

Draco lui lanca un regard des plus noirs et lui siffla :

« Si t'en as d'autre comme ça t'attendra qu'on soit à l'agonie, car des conneries dans ce genre j'en ai pas besoin »

Hermione le regarda et s'interrogea. _« C'est vrai que depuis un an ,il se fait discret. Mais son père est quand même Le mangemort de Voldemort »_

Tous les deux se dirigèrent dans le couloir baguette en main. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le compartiment ,il tombèrent nez à nez avec …………Neville qui venait d'exécuter un sort pour soit disant devait épater ses amis en faisant apparaître une tortue mais il n'avait réussi qu'à faire exploser sa valise. Aucun blessé n'était à déplorer mais Neville affichait un regard tristounet.

« Au moins tu changera de garde robe »s'écria Malfoy

« Quel humour ! ! !. Dis… t'as besoin d'aide Neville ? »

« Non merci Hermione !Je n'ai plus qu'à envoyer une lettre à mes parents, en espérant qu'ils ne gueulent pas trop ! »

« Bon je vais vous laisser mais je vous rappelle qu'il est toujours interdit de faire de la magie hors de l'enceinte du château. »

Hermione suivit de prés par Draco sorti du compartiment. Celui-ci claqua la porte du compartiment, et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Ne manque plus jamais de respect ! ! !Le fait que nous allons partager les mêmes appartements ne fais pas de nous des amis. »

« Oui surtout si on considère que tes amis tu peut les compter sur les doigts d'une main, si tu comptes ta pouf et tes deux gorilles. »

« Espèce de ……..Oh ! laisse tomber va retrouver tes deux idiots qui te servent d'amis »

Sur cette phrase Draco fit demi-tour vers son compartiment laissant derrière lui une Hermione douteuse. _'Pourquoi il n'a pas continué sa phrase !Au laisse tomber Hermione il est trop bizarre ! !'_

De son côté Draco pensait_ 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce n'est qu'une… je ne peux pas car je ne le pense pas, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ! ! ! !' _

Le train arriva vite au château, tous les élèves se dirigèrent dans les calèches conduites par des Sombrals. Hermione frissonna à leur vue .Pourquoi les voyaient telles, seules elle le savait ! ! ! ! ( petite énigme qui sera révélée un peu plus tard ! !)

Voilà c'est fini, je vais essayer de poster le suivant rapidement. Reviewer s'il vous plaît ça m'incitera à écrire et ça fait toujours plaisir.

Annabanana-the-cold


	2. Mise au point éclaircissement

**FILLE DANS L'OMBRE **

**Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.ROWLING à part l'intrigue.**

Auteur :Annabanana-the-cold 

**Histoire :** Et si Hermione avait une face cachée de tous, un mystère . Comment réagirai Draco si son destin était lié à celui d'Hermione.

**Genre :** PG-13 ……Mystère/Romance/Action/Aventure

**Couple :** HG/DMAUTRES

Chapitre 2) Mise au point et éclaircissement 

Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle, chaque élève pris place à sa place. Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron .Un chahut s'était installé ,Dumbledore se lave et commença :

« Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence. Laissez moi tout d'abord ,vous annoncez le retour de notre cher professeur Lupin. »

Le professeur des Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal se leva ,il n'avait pas changé. Harry à sa vue se rappela sa troisième année. Puis le directeur repris :

« Cette année comme vous le savez, nous devons redoubler d'efforts pour nous protéger de Lord Voldemort. C'est pourquoi les préfets devrons assister à tous les entraînements même banal de chaque équipe de Quidditch, de plus des rondes seront effectuées toutes par les professeurs ,les préfets et moi-même. Avant le magnifique festin qui attend, laissez moi vous présentez les Préfets en chef de cette année : Miss Hermione Granger et son homologue Monsieur Draco Malfoy. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre de chaque table.

« Bon appétit et bonne rentrée »

Le Directeur claqua des mains et un somptueux festin apparut. Tous se ruèrent vers les plats.

« Alors Mione, ils sont comment tes appartements? »

« Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne les ai pas encore visité. Mais rien que le fait de partager ma salle de bain avec ce …. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Ron venait de recracher son dîner lorsqu'il avait entendu Hermione.

« Quoi tu dois partager ta salle de bain avec cette fouine ? »s'écrièrent en cœur les garçons.

« Bah…. Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas je sais me défendre et je sais très bien crier ..ahahahah.. »

« Hermione ne rigole pas avec ça ,il s'agit de Malfoy s'il ose te toucher ,viens nous en parler ! ! »s'écria Harry

Le dîner continua dans la bonne humeur, loin dans la salle se tenait un jeune homme qui survolait la foule qui groullait .Il posa son regard sur Hermione.

_« Je la déteste, elle et sa vie si rose, si tranquille. Elle si …belle . Ohhh là ! ! ! reprends toi ce qu'une impur, une…………… femme exquise ! !Arrête tu débloque mon vieux, elle t'es inaccessible. Nan elle est surtout insignifiante, pas assez bien pour moi. Oui c'est ça. » _

Draco se leva, en évitant de se faire suivre par ses 'amis'(plutôt des boulets).

Au coin du couloir, il se fit interpeller :

« Malfoy, Malfoy attends moi ,je te suis pour faire la visite de nos appart ,car Mac Gonagall ne peux pas venir »

Hermione venait de faire un magnifique 100 métres, quelques méches lui tombait sur son visage, elle affichait toujours ce sourire radieux.

Draco ne répondis rien ,elle le suivit. Ils arrivèrent à un tableau noir (mais vraiment tout noir ).

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione

« Je n'en sais rien encore une idée stupide de l'autre dingue »

« ..Encore une idée de l'autre dingue.. » répéta Hermione, suivit d'une petite grimace et d'un énorme fou rire.

Draco n'y prêta pas attention, il se contenta de prononcer à faible voix :'Perles de Jasmin ,fleurs du matin'

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un luxueux appartement. Il se composait de 5 pièces : 2 chambres,1 salle de bains,1 grand salon avec une cheminée ,et une pièce plus au fond de l'appartement ,avec une fenêtre aussi grande qu'une baie vitrée qui donnée une vue imprenable sur le lac et le parc de Poudlard.

Hermione n'en revenait pas :

« Ouha c'est superbe »

On pouvait voir ses yeux s'émerveiller comme une petite fille a qui on venait d'offrir sa première poupée.

« Pffffff ,pathétique »

Malgré cette remarque, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, elle était tellement belle et à la fois surprenante, craquante. Tout à coup Hermione se mit à courir vers le fauteuil qui se tenait dans la pièce principal, et s'y allongea, elle rigolait de joie et d'énervement à la fois. Un sourire fit surface sur le visage de Draco, mais l'instant d'après son visage avait retrouvé son impartialité. Il pris sa voix froide et lui dit :

« Granger si t'as fini tes enfantillages, ils font qu'on se change pour la ronde de ce soir, et que l'on s'arrange pour la salle de bain. »

« Oui ça va ! Bon je vais prendre ma douche, ensuite ça sera à toi. »

« D'accord mais tu as 15 minutes top chrono ! !. Et si tu met trop de temps, je m'en balance ,je rentre. »

« Si tu oses rentré, je te jure que tout Poudlard m'entendra hurler. »

Draco pouffa de rire et déclara :

« Bon allez file Granger »

Hermione suivit son conseil ,et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre pour prendre ses habits.

'Il a presque été sympathique avec moi' 

Hermione venait de finir sa douche et sorti de la salle de bain ,Draco s 'était assoupi sur le divan en face de la cheminée. Hermione marcha sur la pointe des pieds mais cela ne servi à rien car Draco l'entendit , et lui dit d'une froide voix :

« Ca sert à rien, je ne dormais pas et même j'avais senti ta présence, il nous reste 20 minutes, je vais me changer et après on y va. »

Hermione décida de ranger sa chambre, avec ses effets personnelles et de l'arranger à son goût .Tout d'abord la couleur, elle décida de la changer pour du jaune orangé, les rideaux devinrent blancs en voile. Elle ajouta à son lit ,un baldaquin en voile blanc qui volait à chaque brise de vents, son lit était semblable à celui d'une princesse. Ses affaires ,en un coup de baguette, volèrent dans la pièce pour finir dans son armoire. Elle sortit de sa valise un cadre qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet et un collier qu'elle accrocha à son cadre. Hermione sortit de sa chambre et attendu 5 minutes que Draco finisse sa toilette. Une fois fini Draco sorti ,Hermine s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« Bon on peux y aller ?Monsieur a fini ? »

Nos deux préfets en chefs commencèrent leur ronde. Le silence régnait entre eux , quand arrivait un à carrefour entre deux couloirs Draco lui cracha :

« On se sépare là, je vais vers le quartier des Serpentards ,et toi celui des Gryffondors. »

« Non, Dumbledore a bien dit que la ronde se faisait ensemble. »

« Granger, toi et le règlement vous me fait chier ,et depuis quand tu as peur du noir toi une Gryffondor ! ! ! »se moqua Draco.

« Malfoy, je n'ai pas peur du noir, mais si un professeur nous trouve séparés c'est toi qui lui expliquera tout. »

« Si tu vous ,on se retrouve ici dans 30 min et fait toi discrète pour une fois ! »

Hermione pris le couloir de gauche , quand à Draco il pris celui de droite. Sur son chemin Draco pensait _'Je ne devrais pas la laisser seule….mais si après tout elle est assez intelligente. Je devrais la suivre pour voir si tout va bien_. _Et depuis quand un Malfoy se_ _soucie d'une personne autre que soi ?_' Draco était là ,il tourné en rond ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis il se décida. Ill fit demi-tour vers la tour des Gryffondors. Hermione marchait tranquillement dans le couloir quand des murmures se firent entendre. Ayant pris peur, elle demanda :

« Qui est là ? »

De l'ombre sortit deux élèves de Poudlard, ils se dirigèrent en silence vers Hermione, leurs regards étaient remplis de haine et à la fois de désir. Hermione pris la peine de murmurer :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs, à cette…. »

Les deux élèves se rapprochèrent dangereusement baguettes en main. Quand tout à coup Draco surgit dans le couloir et lança deux sorts en direction des élèves, pétrifiant l'un des deux, puis ils courut en direction d'Hermione et du second élève auquel il ôta la baguette. Mais l'élève pris la baguette de Draco avant que ce dernier ne pu lancer de sort ,et la jetta loin sur le sol. Draco propulsa donc l'agresseur par un sérieux crochet du droit et repris sa baguette. Il se tenait devant cette jolie perle qui le regardé tendrement. Hermione lui souffla :

« Merci » et elle s'engouffra dans ses bras ,musclés par tant de pratique de Quidditch .

Draco la regardé, choqué et il toussa ,se sentant gêné de cette situation qui lui était jusque là inconnu. Elle se dégagea de son torse, il lui dit :

« Viens, on va prévenir Dumbledore et la prochaine fois ne traîne pas seul dans les couloirs »

« Pourquoi tu es revenu sur tes pas Dra…Malfoy ? »

« Ma conscience certainement ! » répondit-il sans une once de sentiments.

'_Malfoy avoir une conscience ! ! ! Et pourquoi j'ai voulu l'appeler Draco, la folie m'emporte_, _comme lui emporte mon cœur ……. mdrrrrrr ! Je débloque vraiment ! ! !'_

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Rusard passant dans les couloirs avait accepté de garder un œil sur les élèves.

Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall avait entamer une discussion des plus importante.

« Mais Albus, est-ce bien raisonnable de la garder en ces lieux ?Cela ne va pas mettre en danger nos élèves ? »

« Minerva mieux vaux l'avoir de notre côté, car elle se révèle une arme indiscutable face çà Lord Voldemort. »

« Mais Harry Potter la sait-il dans ses lieux ? »

« Non personne ne sait son existence car la légende sommeille toujours ! »

Toc. Toc. Toc.

« Entrez »

« Professeur Hermione s'est fait agresser par des élèves de l'école lors de sa ronde ! »

Dumbledore regardait d'un air interrogateur, Draco qui sembler paniqué.

« Hermione ? »

A cette phrase Draco rougit et repris :

«Enfin je vais dire Miss Granger. »

Dumbledore fit signe à Draco et à Hermione de s'asseoir, puis une longue conversation débuta :

« Comment se fait-il que Monsieur Malfoy et vous n'étiez pas ensemble ? »

Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre, Hermione le regardait et voyait bien qu'il était gêné.

« Je n'avais pas attendu Monsieur Malfoy pour faire la ronde, car je pensais m'en sortir toute seule. »

Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall étaient stupéfiés, comment une élève si brillante aurait pu devenir irresponsable à ce point. Draco ,quand à lui , la regardait avec un regard des plus ahuri.

« Le sujet étant clos, je vous attends Miss Granger dans mon bureau demain pour une conversation sur votre irresponsabilité. »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Retourner à vos appartements ,je préviens le ministère de la magie dés ce soir. »

Hermione franchit la porte suivi de Draco.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Granger ? »

« Parce que tu m'as défendu, et je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses blâmer pour une fois que tu accompli une bonne action. »

« Tu as raison Granger car cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Ils venaient de rentrer dans leurs chambres, chacun de leur côté.Hermione avait presque réussi la froideur de son homologue et des tas de questions lui trottaient dans la tête. _'Ce peut-il qu'il ait un cœur ? Est-il possible qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, il est ressenti des sentiments humains pour une tierce personne ?Mais qui est-il vraiment ?' _

Hermione en était sûr ,cette année, le mystère Draco Malfoy serait percé par ses talents. 

Voilà le 2 Chapitre est fini, ne vous inquiétez pas la fille mystérieuse va bientôt se révélait dans les chapitres suivants. Sinon j'espère que celui-ci vous a fait plaisir.

**Annabanana-the-cold. ENORME BISOUS**


	3. Sentiment,envoutement

**Fille dans l'ombre**

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K ROWLING_ ( sauf l'histoire bien sur)_  
Auteur :Annabanana-the-cold 

**Histoire** : Et si Hermione avait une face cachée de tous, un mystère. Comment réagirai Draco si son destin était lié à celui d'Hermione

**Genre** :PG-13

**Couple** :HG/DMAUTRES

**Genre** :Mystère/Romance/Action/Aventure

Chapitre 3 Sentiment, envoûtement 

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Raziel Tepes** : Qui sait peut-être que Hermione a effectivement ….Ehheh c'est un truc dans ce genre là, en tout cas ,nan ça ne finira pas en truc à trois mdrr ! !

**Dragonia :**Merci beaucoup et oui tu as raison elle a perdu quelqu'un mais dans d'étranges circonstances, à voir dans les suites. Encore merci.

**Ron Laden** : Merci de m'avoir signaler le problème ,le tout maintenant il faut que je trouve le truc pour rectifier ma boulette. mdr ! !Sinon merci pour tes encouragements. 

**Jun Rogue :**Je suis super ravi que tu lis ma fic, et merci pour tes encouragements ça fait super plaisir.

**Mary : **Merci , j'espère que tu liras la suite car je te remercie de lire ma fic

**Sandrablack :**merci de ta review ,voilà la suite

**Mélou :**Merci ,j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Pauapu : **Voilà la suite logiquement tu devrais en savoir plus sur l'intrigue hehehe…mdrr allez et merci de ta review

Allez voilà le chapitre 3 ,bonne lecture. Annabanana-the-cold

Chapitre 3 Sentiment, envoûtement

Draco ne dormait pas, comment le pouvait-il son dos lui brûlait !. Cette nuit était une des plus chaudes de ce mois de septembre. Les fenêtres de sa chambre étaient ouvertes, et sa porte de chambre était entrouverte sur la pièce principale. Il cogiter sur les réflexions de son père, comment allait-il lui échapper ?Il se leva ,enfila vite fait une chemise blanche ,qui se tenait sur le bord de son lit. Il sortit de sa chambre, se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain ,et se fit couler un bain. La vapeur envahit la pièce, le seul bruit de l'eau faisait grincer les dents de Draco, pensant à l'eau coulant sur ses blessures. Draco entra dans l'eau, quelques gémissements se firent entendre. Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de se plaindre, voilà pourquoi il ne voulait, en aucun cas, mettre au courant qui conque. Au bout d'une heure, Draco se décida il sortit de son bain et se regarda dans la glace. Il devait absolument trouver un sortilège pour cacher ses blessures. Car l'entraînement de Quidditch commençait demain et Draco n'était pas partant pour inventer des excuses. Il n'avait que sur lui une serviette enroulée à sa taille ,sa peau était luisante, des gouttes d'eau roulaient sur son torse, et au creux de chaque muscle qui formait son dos. Il était 5h00 du matin ,les cours commençaient dans trois heures, le sommeil il n'en avait pas. Il décida de s'habiller, puis il cherchera ensuite un puissant sort. Le salon était bercé par un silence profond, le vent soufflait à peine. Draco avait décidait de se vêtir d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt noir ,en attendant 7h00.Il prit un livre et commença à le feuilleté quand tout un coup rentra Hermione. Elle était vêtue d'un top très court, et d'un jogging, ses cheveux étaient attacher en queue de cheval. Elle resta là pétrifier devant Draco. Il se décida à briser le silence qui s'était installé :

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je me baladais »

« Granger, les balladesà une heure pareille sont interdites ,de plus depuis quand les ballades se font en tenue de sport. »

« Je courais ,c'est tout y a pas mort d'homme.!!! »

Hermione se sentait gênée face à cette apollon à moitié habillé , elle décida de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Draco la suivait des yeux, ce qu'il vit le surpris, Granger avait la main entaillée. Mais cette entaille était nette comme volontaire ,et pas accidentelle.

Hermione pénétra dans sa chambre et sortit sa baguette et prononça :'_Rompium_' son entaille disparu, laissant une légère cicatrice. Elle enfila un peignoir de bain et rentra dans la salle de bain. La baignoire était mouillée et quelques gouttes de sang roulaient sur le marbre froid de cette mini piscine. Hermione sortit sa tête de la salle de bain :

« Malfoy t'as pris un bain ? »

« Oui pourquoi y'a un problème » répondit-il froidement.

« Non ,non rien c'était… »

« Stupide comme d'habitude » la coupa Draco.

Hermione rentra dans la salle de bain pour en sortir 30 minute après. Elle enfila son jean et un t-shirt beige qui tombait sur ses épaules et ,enfila ses Converses montantes blanches avec une magnifique fleur rouge, rose, et orangée. Ses cheveux étaient attachées avec une rose blanche.

Elle s'installa sur un des fauteuils du salon et entama la lecture d'un livre 'Roméo et Juliette'_(Et non pour une fois que c'est pas un truc de court)._Elle croquait dans une pomme à pleine dents, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu peux faire moi de bruit. »

« C'est bon ,je ne savais pas que manger une pomme faisait un boucant pareil, désoler Sir Malfoy »

Draco lui lança un regard noir, mais Hermione ne le regardait pas, elle pensait à ce qu'elle venait de dire, et sourit.

'_Elle est si désirable, ……..et à la fois si énervante. Et ce n'est qu'une…Bordel ! ! ! j'arrive vraiment plus à le dire.'_

« Pour la ronde ce soir, on se rejoins ici ?et on part ensemble, ou pas ? »

« Oui ,mais soit pas en retard Granger ! »

« Oui, oui ça va ! ! ! »

« Toujours en train de lire tes bouquins de cours, même à une heure pareille, t'es … »

« C'est 'Roméo et Juliette' de une, de deux c'est de Shakeaspeare , et de trois qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui Malfoy t'es vraiment comment dire….chiant et lourd. »

« Ne me parle pas comme ça espèce de s… pouff. Laisse tomber . »

« Non, vas-y espèce de quoi, vas-y Malfoy crache ta connerie »

« Espèce de … »

Malfoy était debout ,il avait Hermione devant lui qui le regardait intensément, se préparant à une attaque.

« Allez laisse tomber, on va pas se crêper le chignon aujourd'hui . Et puis j'ai pas de temps à gaspiller. »

« T'es vraiment sarcastique Malfoy. Allez regarde-moi. »

Malfoy venait depuis 2 minutes de lui tourner le dos.

« Regarde moi ! ! ! »

Hermione était furieuse, elle s'énerva lorsque ce dernier ne se retourna pas. Elle se précipita sur lui et le frappa sur son dos. A ce petit mais brusque choc, un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de Draco. Il se retourna furieux , s'avança vers Hermione et leva la main, quand il croisa son regard. Il baissa sa main, réalisant son geste et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione s'avait qu'elle avait était trop loin. Cette fois-ci ,c'était elle qui l'avait cherché. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, et dans un moment d'égarement, elle lui dit :

« Malfoy ! »

Il se retourna. Par conséquent elle continua.

« Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi ,tu es blessé..Mentit-elle.Mais je tiens à t'aider. »

« Comment le sais-tu et pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? »

« J'ai une dette envers toi, et tu sais la discrétion ce n'est pas ton fort. »dit tel un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« D'accord mais si… »

« Je le répète à quelqu'un, tu te vengeras. Je le sais »répondit-elle, un peu amusée.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, suivit de Draco. Il s'installa sur le bord de la baignoire. Hermione ,elle, cherchait dans l'armoire à pharmacie, un coton et de l'alcool dilué.

« Ote ton t-shirt. »

Draco la regarda, un peu surpris.

« Malfoy ôte ton t-shirt »

Draco ne tilta pas toute suite, quand tout d'un coup, Hermione se dirigea vers lui et se pencha, lui ôtant son t-shirt .Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux .Ses mains caressaient son dos et son torse, chaque contact qui s'établissaient entre eux, faisaient frissonner Draco. Hermione pensait que, c'était ses blessures qui le faisait frissonner et qu'il ne disait rien car trop de fierté il avait. Il était maintenant torse nu. Elle approcha le coton humidifié sur les blessures de son patient. Quand le coton toucha la plaie, Draco hurla et s'agrippa aux bras d'Hermione, et se plaqua contre sa petite infirmière.

« Granger t'as mis quoi sur ce coton ,de l'alcool 100° ou quoi ? »

« Ahh ! ! ! Malfoy fais pas ton gamin, et ce n'est que de l'alcool modifié à 60° »

« 60° mais t'es folle ! !Pourquoi j'ai accepté ton aide, je suis sûr que tu te prépares déjà à m'empoisonner. »

« Alala Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu peu être précieux ! »

Malgré cette remarque, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser '_Son dos est un vrai champs de bataille. Son père est une ordure. Comment ses soi-disant 'amis' ne s'en sont pas rendus compte, il souffre et eux ne voit rien. Pauvre Malfoy ,je le plains…….Attends tu le plains et toi ,il t'as fait souffrir.' _

Hermione alla ensuite chercher sa baguette et prononça '_Rompium_', plus quelques blessures disparurent.

« Ecoute Malfoy, chaque nuit pendant une semaine, je devrais nettoyer tes blessures car elles sont trop profondes, pour qu'un simple sort ne les fassent disparaître. Allez rhabille toi ,les cours commencent dans une heure . »

Hermione ouvrit la porte quand la main se posa sur son épaule. Elle pouvait observer son torse, chaque bosse, chaque recoin .Il était vraiment sexy. Il lui dit :

« Merci Granger ! »

« De rien Malfoy »

Ce 'Granger' là n'était pas méchant, ni froid, on pouvait même voir sur le visage de Draco un sourire des plus franc. Hermione finit par sortir de la salle de bain, son moral n'avait jamais était aussi bien. Cette journée commençait bien, même très bien.

**Voilà c'est la fin ………….de ce chapitre bien sur. Allez Gros bisous. Annabanana-the-cold. Et merci encore pour les reviews. Ahhhhhhhh oui c'est vrai le chapitre suivant je le poste très vite promis. Faut-il encore que je l'invente mais ça s'a va aller vite**.


	4. Mystéres,dangers

Fille dans l'ombre 

**Chapitre4 : Mystère, Dangers**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Carol : **merci beaucoup pour ta review ,je suis désolée de te répondre seulement maintenant mais j'avais déjà envoyé ma fiction quand j'ai reçu ta review , encore désolée.

**Raziel Tepes :**Merci d'être fidèle à ma fiction, ça fait très plaisir. Voilà la suite est merci encore.Au fait j'ai commencé a lire ta fic elle est super bien.

**Slydawn : **Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Stellmaria : Merci, merci……mdr !Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture pour la suite

**Langedesenfers :**Tiens voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira et qu'elle répondra à ta soif de lire une suite…mdrr. Un grand merci pour ta review très explicite…mdr

**Jun Rogue :**MERCI, vraiment tu m'encourage à mort à chaque fois que je reçois une review de toi je suis trop contente ,et me dire que je suis pas la seule nordiste à venir sur fanfiction ça m'enchante. Encore merci pour tes encouragements

**Ari :**Merci pour tes encouragements, je ne sais pas si dans ce chapitre il va y avoir un grand rapprochement mais je penserai à toi quand ça viendra…mdrr. Allez gros bisous et merci encore.

Misslady19 : Coucou toi ! ! !Bon je vais pas étaler ma vie privée sur fanfiction mais je voulais te dire que tu me manques énormément. Je t'aime Camille ! ! !St Claire c'est plus pareil sans toi. Il faudra quand même que je te présente Rémi vite, car si ça se finit ( chose que je ne voudrais pas logique ! ! !mdrr) tu ne le verra jamais. Allez gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu ma fiction ,dis il faut que tu me préviens par n'importe quel moyen, quand tu posteras ta fic. Allez Enorme bisousssssssssssssssss.

Ti-Ni.Nani : Merci d'avoir reviewer , ça m'encourage à écrire la suite je peux dire que si ce chapitre est écris c'est aussi grâce à toi et à tous ce qui m'encourage depuis le début. Alors encore Merci . 

**Langedesenfers :**Mdrrrrrr Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu être à sa place d'ailleurs quand j'écrivais j'avais tendance à m'imaginer sa place !J'espère que la suite te plaira, je te fais de gros bisous et te remercie encore.

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Merci pour ta review, j'ai vu que tu avais beaucoup de fiction a ton active, alors il va falloir que j'aie y faire un tour…mdrr. Sinon dans ce chapitre, on en saura plus sur Hermione

**miss Tonks : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lue ma fic,j'espére te revoir,allez voilà la suite.

Avant que je commence je tiens à vous souhaitai de bonne fêtes à tous même aux lecteurs qui passent rapidos et qui ne review pas. Alors voilà bonne fêtes à tous. Très très en retard dsl ! ! !

**Chapitre4 : Mystère, Dangers**

Cela faisait deux jours, que Draco n'avait pas adresser la parole à Hermione, la distance qu'il mettait entre eux leur convenait ,pourquoi se rapprochaient alors qu'on est ennemis ? Les cours avaient démarré, les rumeurs déjà courées, tout allez vraiment bien au sein de l'école. Mais l'inquiétude et la peur paraissaient présentes chez les professeurs, d'ailleurs la sécurité augmentée, chaque entraînement de Quidditch était encadré par les préfets en chefs.

7h30

« Vous ne trouvez pas que les professeurs ont l'air inquiets ? enfin tendus quoi ? »

« Je sais pas ,moi en tout cas j'ai faim »

« Tu as tout le temps faim Ron ! ! !»

« Que veux-tu ,quand on est sportif de haut niveau comme moi, on sait que l'effort ça creuse ! »

« Sportif de haut niveau….effort… »Hermione riait a pleine voix avec Harry.

« Hermione te moque pas de moi !Car si tu veux rire je vais t'en donner l'occasion ! »

Ron se pencha vers Hermione, et la chatouilla tellement que cette dernière ,s'était littéralement allongée sur les bancs de la grande salle. Elle riait de bon cœur et de nombreux regards s'étaient posés sur elle. Elle se releva aidée par Ron , regarda rapidement la salle ,et sourit puis rigola de plus bel suivi de Ron et Harry .Elle se retourna et regarda de nouveaux la salle, son regard s'arrêta sur la table des Serpentards. Elle remarqua que Draco n'était pas là. «'Draco…la salle de bain ! ! !Merde il m'attends pour le soigner ! !Ohh il faut que je me grouille ! ! »

Hermione se leva, attrapa une tartine au nutella. Ron et Harry la regardèrent :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je dois parler à Ginny et ensuite j'irais à …la bibliothèque ! ! ! »

Les garçons se regardèrent hochèrent leurs sourcils et continuèrent de rigoler sur de nombreux sujets. Hermione dévalait littéralement les escalier, regardant sa montre à chaque détour. Arrivée devant le tableau ,elle entendit des voix différentes :

»Draco …….., hum……….., Draco plus haut. »

Hermione ne sachant comment réagir fit demi-tour ,et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas jalouse, même si on fond d'elle une pointe d'envie régnait en elle, mais savoir qu'il était là à s'envoyer en l'air avec une de ses gourdes ,m'était Hermione hors d'elle. « _Il croyait que j'allais rentrée et devenir rouge de honte en le voyant. Et bah Malfoy tu te goures, mon coco, j'aurais le dernier mot. »_

Dans la salle des préfets en chefs.

« Pansy vire de là ! ! !J'attends quelqu'un ! »

»Mais tu étais en train d'enlever ton t-shirt alors j'ai cru que… »

»Et bah, tu as mal penser ,quoi de pas étonnant ! »

»Tu attends qui ? ? Encore une de ses poufs qui te courent aprés? »

»Pansy VIRE DE LA ! ! ! ! ! »

Draco était énervé ,il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement, faisant raisonner un bruit énorme dans le couloir. Pansy folle de rage sortit de la salle des préfets-en-chefs. Hermione, elle était partir à son cours d'arithmancie, après avoir bouquiner à droite à gauche. La journée avait vite passée pour chacun. Chaque élève partit à son dortoir pour se changer les idées.

»Où tu étais ? »

»Pourquoi t'es de la police ? »

»Ecoute moi espèce de garce ! Quand tu donnes un rendez-vous à un Malfoy tu le tiens ! ! ! »

»Espéce de quoi ?Non ! Mais Malfoy ! ! !, tu te prends pour qui, si tu veux une garce renseigne toi à fille avec tu forniquer comme un lapin pendant que je venez à notre soi-disant rendez-vous ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Hermione était littéralement hors d'elle, elle une garce !Et Malfoy est sa 'supériorité' _« Quand tu donnes_ _un rendez-vous à un Malfoy tu le tiens ! ! !Laisses moi Rire ! ! «._Hermione sortit de sa chambre, et avait pour seul conviction se défouler, se changer les idées. Elle passa devant la salle de bain, la porte était entrouverte. On apercevait Malfoy s'énervait ,car il lui était impossible de nettoyer ses blessures presque guéries . _»Bien fait pour lui ! ! Espèce de garce non mais je t'en mettrais ! ! ! » _.Rejoignant Harry et Ron qui l'attendais dans le parc, elle s'aperçut que les couloirs étaient de plus en plus bondés. Elle aperçut les garçons autour d'une affiche dans un couloir.

»Bah et notre tour dans le parc ? »

»Attends Hermione, on regardait ça …Regarde ! »

Une affiche était placardée sur le mur.

**Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, pour les septièmes années, se tiendront dans la salle de duel dés demain . Rémus Lupin**

« Mais c'est quoi cette info, et comment Lupin a faire pour obtenir la salle de duel pour ses cours ? »

« Ron tu comprends avec tu-sais-qui dans les parages….. »

Hermione ne finissant pas sa phrase, elle se contenta de lever les sourcils au ciel ,et de lancer un regard vers Harry. Ron ne comprit pas ces signes et fronça les sourcils.

« Ron t'es désespérant ! ! Bon alors cette balade, elle tiens toujours »

« Oui » répondirent en chœur les garçons.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le parc, et commencèrent un petit tour dans le parc, pour se changer les idées.

« Tu sais mione ce qu'il y aura dans le cours de Lupin ? »

« Non Ron, mais le connaissant cela ne pourra être que génial. »

« Dites vous trouvez pas que Dumbledore est étrange ces jours-ci ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry ? »

« Bah je sais pas j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, il me regarde plus bizarrement qu'avant ! ! »

« Il s'en fait pour toi c'est tout, et puis tu sais on a rien à craindre de Dumbledore, mais plutôt des Serpentards comme la Fouine et ses acolytes. »

« Tu sais Ron , Malfoy est presque Humain sans ses boulets qui lui servent d'amis ! »

« Hermione tu parles de Malfoy là ! » s'écriérent les deux 'hommes'.

« Je sais ! ! ! ! Merci les garçons, je suis pas nœud-nœud ! ! ! »

« Promet nous quand même de faire attention, tu sais Malfoy à plus d'un tour dans son sac, il est comment dire vil, mauvais, sournois… »

« Ca va ! ! ! ça va ! ! ! Je ferais attention mais maintenant changeons de sujet, et d'ailleurs il serait temps de rentrer le dîner va commencer. »

Le trio se dirigea dans la grande salle ,ils s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor et discutèrent avec Neville, Seamus, Ginny. Hermione se sentait libre et en avait presque oublier son engueulade avec Draco. Il était 21h00, Hermione devait rejoindre Draco à leur salle commune pour commencer la ronde. Elle entra et l'aperçut il était en train de dormir sur le divan, sur le ventre, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur son visage, un bras pendant dans le vide. Il était mignon, sage, doux totalement différent du Draco arrogant ,stupide, égocentrique qu'elle croisait tous les jours dans les couloirs. Hermione s'approcha de lui et stoppa sa marche. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit des compresse et l'alcool modifié. Une fois son matériel en main, elle retourna dans le salon et s'assit au bord du divan.

« Malfoy, Malfoy » murmura-t-elle.

« Hum ! ! ! »grogna-t-il.

Hermione repensait à ce matin, _« espéce de garce ,tu vas voir ! !»._Elle prit une compresse, l'humidifia d'alcool, souleva le t-shirt de Draco, à ce geste un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Draco. Hermione le regardait :

« Tiens espèce de pervers ! »

Hermione lui colla la compresse sur le dos sans aucune délicatesse.

« Avec les compliments de la garce Hermione Granger ! ! ! »

Draco sursauta, son dos lui brûlait.

« Ca va pas Granger ! !t'es malade ! »

Draco était rouge de fureur.

« Ah bah tiens c'est plus espèce de garce »

A cette phrase, Draco se calma, c'est vrai qu'il y avait été fort avec elle ce matin. Il essaya d'enlever les compressions collaient sur son dos. Hermione le regardait faire et rigoler.

« Vas-y rigole comment si ça m'énervez pas assez ! ! »

« Attends ! ! »

Hermione s'était miraculeusement apaisée, elle s'approcha de Draco, et lui retira les compresses.

« C'était Parkinson… » souffla-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Dans notre salle ce matin, s'était Parkinson. »

« Ah ! ! Tu sais je ne t'ai pas demander de justification, je voulais même pas savoir qui s'était . » mentit-elle.

« Elle s'est littéralement excitée quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, en train d'enlever mon t-shirt ,elle a dit un truc du genre, j'adore les strip-tease. Elle débloque ! ! ! .Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que cela signifie. »

Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire, un de ceux qu'on ne peut contrôler. Draco la regardait, un sourcil levait.

« Laisse tomber Malfoy ! !,Allez tourne toi, je te désinfecte ça ! et on part pour notre ronde. »

Draco se laissa faire, le silence régnait depuis un bond cinq minute.

« Ca y est, c'est fini ! ! ! »

« Merci »

« De rien votre seigneurie ! ! ! »

Hermione rigolait de bon cœur, elle rangea le tout dans la salle de bain .A son retour dans le salon, elle regarda à la lumière, Draco, son torse, sa peau, son menton, son visage. _( Et oui depuis le début ,elle voit que son super dos sculpté à la grec, hummmm ! ! !Allez trêve de plaisanterie) _

Il était vraiment beau, elle se gifla mentalement, elle ne tomberait pas si bas. Etre attirer par son ennemi aller au contraire des ses conviction. Mais était-il encore son ennemi ?

**Bah voilà c'est fini, je sais ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai rien envoyé, mais là je m'y met plus sérieusement même si ce fichu Bac blanc de Français arrive ! ! !ahhhhhhh S.O.S.**

**Bon bref on est pas là pour parler des cours mais pour les oubliés. Allez ,une petite review, un petit coucou, et j'en rajouterai un bout.**

**Annabanana-the-cold.**


	5. Mystéres et dangers suite

Chapitre 5 Mystères et dangers

**Reviews** :

**Proutch** :Merci beaucoup à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci encore ! ! !

**Jun Rogue** : Coucou Toi ! ! ! Alors tu vas bien ? bon voilà oui je voulais te dire que je suis au lycée Ste Claire à Lille et que Camille et moi on était dans la même classe en seconde donc voilà, sinon je vois que tu me review toujours ça fait plaisir ! ! !mdrr ! ! !Normal ! ! !Bon voilà , Allez gros bisous ! !T'as vu j'ai commencer ma bio, j'ai bien dit commencer ! ! ! ! !mdrrrr

**Ayuluna** : Merci de me reviewer ça fait trop plaisir, surtout quand ça vient d'un auteur que je suis, je voulais te dire que tes fics sont vraiment géniales.

**Raziel Tepes** :Salut ! oui, tu l'as dit , en plus là j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite Allez Gros Bisous et merci encore

Chapitre 5

Draco et Hermione faisaient leur ronde, comme tous les soirs.Ils parlainet de tous et de rien , se lançant des questions :

« Vrai ou faux. En amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis ? »

« Hummm !Vrai »répondit le joli blond. »Ah moi !Chocolat ou noisette ? »

« Chocolat sans aucunes hésitations ! ! » répondit Hermione un peu amusée par cette question.

« Tiens on est arrivé ! »

Draco rentra dans leur salle commune ,laissant tout d'abord rentrait Hermione **( et oui la galanterie ça se perd parfois mais pas ici , il est vraiment parfait notre Draco ! ! !)**

Chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre, ils s'échangèrent un bref regard et Draco posa une question a haute voix :

« Si je n'était pas à Serpentard tu crois qu'on aurait pu être amis ? »

« Qui sait Malfoy peut être, oui, j'en suis même presque sûre ! Bonne nuit Malfoy »

« Bonne nuit Granger ! ! »

Hermione rentrait dans sa chambre, et songeait à cette question,._ « Ami on l'est déjà, je crois ! ! »_ .

2h00 du matin

« Non ! !Non. Lâchez- moi. Laissez-moi…. »

Hermione sanglotait dans son lit, des larmes inondées son doux visage, la vue des ses images qu'elles connaissaient tant, son chagrin revenait au galop, suivit de son passé. Quand subitement, elle se redressa dans son lit, en sueur , apeurée.

Elle décida de se lever pour se changer les idées, le calme régnait dans la salle commune, de l'air voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle enfila un jeans, un débardeur et un gilet. Elle arriva rapidement dans un couloir évitant soigneusement Rusard. Quand un chuchotement se fit entendre.

« Alors comment ça se passe avec Granger ? »

« Comme toute les autres, elle est folle de moi ! ! ! »

C'était Blaise, Draco, Peter et Mattew, trois amis de Draco qui s'étaient rejoins dans un coin retiré du château, pour une petite réunion d'hommes **(c'est eux qu'ils disent ! !mdr**).

« Folle de toi ! ! Ah bon ! Tu sais quoi tu me répugnes Malfoy ! J'aurais préférait ne jamais posé mes mains sur toi ! ! ! »

Sur ces paroles semi-hurlées, Hermione s'en alla en courant, des larmes rejaillirent de ses yeux et vinrent mourir sur ses lèvres. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, se laissant tombée sur son lit et Morphée vint l'emporté pour une nuit sans songes**.(Au fait vous savait vous que Morphée était un Homme moi j'ai toujours cru que c'était une femme mais bon, j'arrête sinon je vais passée pour une chiante et une inculte).**

Une semaine s'était déjà passée depuis cette incident, qui avait sérieusement éloigné Draco d'Hermione. Draco ne laissait rien paraître, il continuait de draguer des filles pour une nuit, il savait qu'une pointe de rancœur régnait en lui, et cette jalousie qui le rongeait à chaque qu'Hermione était avec ses amis. Il s'en voulais pourquoi sa fierté l'avait emporté cette nuit-là. C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers la grande salle, pour un énième petit-dej'. La salle était comme à son habitude envahit de part et d'autre d'élèves. Il se dirigea vers Peter, Blaise, Mattew et Pansy qui le collait de plus en plus. Hermione n'était pas encore arrivé. Draco était en train de marcher et réfléchissait au moyen de calmer la tension qui s'était établie entre Hermione et lui.

Quand soudain des cris se firent entendre, des cris à vous donner des sueurs froides dans le dos. Draco se retournant ,put apercevoir qu'à l'entrée de la salle se trouvait une douzaine de Mangemorts et des créatures immondes lui étant inconnus. Les professeurs ne comprenant rien, au fait que des Mangemorts purent pénétrer dans l'établissement , l'enserrèrent des sorts paralysant les Mangemorts mais les sorts n'avaient aucuns effets sur les créatures. Une créature se détacha du groupe et s'approcha de Draco, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et reçu un sort connu de tous, un sort interdis et mortel. La foule était effrayée, une fois l'acte accompli, tous les étrangers disparurent, Hermione qui venait d'arriver, regardait la salle étonnée, rien n'avait était détruit. Seul un élève fut touché, Hermione comprit rapidement la situation, voyant tous les Serpentards autour de Draco, de plus Pansy Hurlait comme un hystérique. Hermione courut jusqu'au corps de la victime poussant chaque élève à son passage. Elle attrapa un couteau de cuisine sur l'une des tables et s'entailla sa main et se pancha sur le corps sans vie, personne ne réagissait, des sanglots ,des hurlements se firent entendre mais rien ,tous étaient en état de chocs.

« Non ! ! ! ! !Miss Granger ! ! ! ! ! ! ! » s'écria Dumbledore, non loin de la scène qui accourrait ( mais vu son vieux âge et comme Draco était mort y avait pas le feu ! !)

« Il le faut professeur » répondit-elle, au bord des larmes.

« Laisse –le sale Sang de bourbe » cria Pansy.

« La ferme Parkinson ! ! ! » siffla Severus.

« Hermione que faits-tu,arréte ! ! ! »

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de finir sa plaidoirie, n'y Harry et Ron. Hermione entailla la main de Draco et la plaqua a la sienne, puis prononça dans une voix haute et clair.

« Une vie pour une vie , tel est mon choix ! »

A ces mots, un halo de lumière se forma, aux extrémités de leur mains et les entoura, tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Quand tout un coup, Draco se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle saccadé, quand à Hermione son regard pénétra dans celui de Draco et une unique larme vint mourir sur la main de Draco. Et sans prévenir, le corps inanimé d'Hermione tomba sur les jambes de ce dernier.

**Voilà je sais ce chapitre est très court, mais la suite est géniale, et puis après tout c'est moi l'auteur. La suite promet des mystères et surtout de la romance et de l'action à tir et la rigot. Bon je vais pas trop en dire. A part une petite review et ça repart, allez c'est pas très dur. Bon à très bientôt. **


	6. Hautes sécurité à Poudlard

Fille dans l'ombre   
Chapitre6 

Reviews : 

**lady 22** : Merci ! ! !mdrrr ! La suite la voilà, j'ai voulu faire très vite, donc ça risque d'être court.

**Raziel Tepes** : Désoler mais Hermione ne meurt pas, ! ! ! bah oui ,y a encore rien eut entre Draco et Hemione alors , ça serais bête de la supprimer des le début. Allez bonne lecture ! !gros bisous

**Arwenajane : **Je sais c'est triste mais là ça sera mieux, enfin un peu, bon tu verras ! !Allez bonne lecture et un grand merci pour ta review très géniale aussi ! ! !mdrrr !

Ally : Merci beaucoup , j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les précédents chapitres, celui la ne sera pas triste mais….Tu verras ! ! bonne lecture ! !et merci encore ! 

**Sammy297 : **Tiens voilà la suite, j'espère que cela convient avec ce que tu avais espérais comme suite.

Jun Rogue : coucou, alors comment tu vas ? tu sais moi aussi ce chapitre ,c'est mon préféré ! !mdrr Je te remercie comme d'habitude de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir. Allez gros bisous. Et merci encore.A fait les prochains chapitre de ta fic c'est quand parce que je les aspire. 

**Ari : **Merci pour ce compliment qui me touchent énormément, sans rire ça fait bougrement plaisir. Enorme Enorme Enorme bisous à toi et encore mille fois merci.

Chapitre 6 Haute Sécurité à Poudlard 

Hermione gisait toujours sur les jambes de Draco. Notre ressuscité ne comprenait rien, Hermione se trouvait là à ses jambes, tandis que Pansy accourait pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« N'approchez pas Miss Parkinson ! ! ! » cria Rogue.

Harry et Ron étaient déboussolés, des larmes naissaient au coin de leur yeux, Dumbledore suivit de Rogue et Rémus s'approchèrent du corps d'Hermione et de Draco. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, face à ce suicide public, où Hermione y avait sacrifié sa vie. Draco qui tenait toujours fermement la main de son héros ( Hermione), la regardait ,ne comprenant pas le geste de cette dernière et le fait qu'il venait de ressusciter devant une petite centaine d'élèves.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous sentez vous bien ? »demanda le directeur.

« Elle est morte, je n'ai rien fait ……. ne lui est rien demandé…….. est-elle morte ? j'étais là et tout un coup ….» bredouilla Draco, encore en état de choc.

« Monsieur Malfoy allez-vous bien ? » demanda sèchement une nouvelle fois Dumbledore.

« Oui ,oui je crois. »

« Professeur Hermione n'est pas morte, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry , qui tenait Ron dans ses bras tandis le rouquin versait toute les larmes de son corps.

Rogue se pencha sur le corps d'Hermione, tandis que Le Directeur le regarda ,et hocha la tête. Hermione n'était pas morte

« Comment est-ce possible, un tel rituel…. » commença le directeur

« Hurm ! !hurm ! ! »toussota Rémus , qui écarquilla les yeux pour faire rappeler au directeur que cela n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de cette histoire.

« Severus, Rémus, emmenez Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger à l'infirmerie. Quand aux autres professeurs ,ramenez les élèves dans leur dortoir respectif, puis inspecter chaque recoin du château. »

Chacun s'exécuta, après un long discours Harry et Ron eurent la permission de rejoindre Hermione à l'infirmerie. Cette dernière était étendue dans les bras de Rémus, qui la tenait comme une poupée de porcelaine. Draco lui était soutenu par Rogue, et ne cessait de regarder le corps inerte d'Hermione.

_« Qu'a-t-elle ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle puisse mourir et moi……, moi ,ressusciter ? » _pensait Draco.

Hermione fut allongée sur un lit, ses bras pendaient, ses cheveux flottaient, ses jambes semblaient lourdes, elle paraissait morte mais pourtant elle respirait, sa poitrine gonflait à chaque battement de son cœur. Madame Pomfresh accourut, Draco lui s'installa avec l'aide de Severus sur un lit non loin d'Hermione. Madame Pomfresh adressa au directeur un regard interrogateur ,auquel le directeur répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Prenez soin de Miss Granger et prévenez moi au moindre changements de son état. Rémus, Severus suivaient moi, le ministère doit être prévenu. Harry, quand à toi et ton ami vous feriez mieux de rejoindre vos appartements, vous viendrez voir Miss Granger demain. »

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers le lit d'Hermione et l'embrassèrent sur le front, sous les yeux de Draco.

Ils l'aiment cela se voyaient dans chacun de leur geste à l'égard de leur meilleure amie.

_« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça, pourquoi ? »_ réfléchissait Draco.

23h40Infirmerie

« Non ! ! Non ! ! !NONNNNNNNNN ! » hurla Hermione.

« Miss Granger, comment allait vous ? Vous vous sentez bien. » demanda étonnée Pomfresh.

« Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, vous venez de sortir d'un comas, qui d'ailleurs semblez profond, comment allez-vous, vous vous souvenez ? Comment avez vous fait pour vous réanimer, je ne vous aie rien administrer, Miss Granger, vous m'entendez ? »

Hermione était tout simplement inerte, elle était assise, son regard voguait dans le vide.

« Malfoy, où est Draco, enfin je veux dire Malfoy ! » demanda expressément cette dernière.

« Il est dans son dortoir, je ne l'est pas garder car son état était excellent. Vous devriez ,quand à vous ,vous reposez. »

« Je dois parler immédiatement au directeur, cela est très urgent. Nous sommes en danger. »

« Reposez vous Miss, le Directeur s'occupe de tout,… »

« Non !Non vous ne comprenez pas je dois lui parler ! ! ! »s'énerva Hermione.

« Mais.. »

Pomfresh n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà Hemione sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers le couloir. Madame Pomfresh, lui parla et tenta de la dissuader ,mais en vain, elle ne réussit qu'à la convaincre d'attendre Le Directeur, ici dans l'infirmerie. Quand Dumbledore fit son entrée, il fut troubler par ce dont Hermione voulez lui parler.

« Qu'y a-t-il Miss Granger ?Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir de toute urgence ! ! »

« Il a réussi ! ! !Il est revenu ! ! »

« Qui est revenu ? qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Voldemort, Professeur, Voldemort est revenu ! ! ! »

« J'en était sûr ! C'est pourquoi le Ministère vas nous envoyer quatre de ses meilleurs Aurors et tout un groupe, malgré mon refus, de Détraqueurs. »

« Voldemort a réussi à avoir à sa botte des créatures immondes, qui ne pensent qu'à tuer, et manger, qui non pas d'âme et qui sont poussés à l'instinct grégaire. Je les ai vus, ils ne sont pas nombreux mais sont redoutables, la magie n'a aucun effet sur eux ! ! ! Il sont d'anciens guerriers que personne n'a regretté, oubliés de tous et maudits. Ils maîtrisent les arts nobles du combat, comme personne, et ne se soumettaient à personne avant Voledemort. »

« Croyez vous que nous devons craindre une autre attaque de leur part ? »

« Non je ne pense pas, ils ne jureraient pas bon de revenir avec les Détraqueurs aux portes du domaine ,mais il serait préférable de ne pas affoler les élèves, c'est pourquoi je vous conseillerez de reprendre une vie des plus normales. »

« Vous parlez comme une femme sur qui repose le monde ! »

« N'est-ce pas la cas ? »

«Sachez que vous n'êtes pas seuls. Vos amis sont là, les professeurs et eux aussi vous épaulent. » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'attends rien d'eux depuis longtemps, pour moi ils n'existent plus »**( le' eux' ,c'est le 'eux 'de** **Dumbledore quand il à lever les yeux au ciel')** répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

« Puis je vous posez une question, » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui Professeur, bien sûr ! »

« Pourquoi avoir sauver Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Ahh …Ca …Avez vous déjà ressenti ce sentiment de culpabilité face à un drame où vous avez la solution, et où vous savez que vous seul puisse le résoudre, c'est pour cela que j'ai décider de tenter le tout pour le tout avec Malfoy, pour avoir la conscience tranquille s'y on puisse dire ! ! »

« Oui mais vous auriez du y perdre la vie ! »

« Je sais, normalement ce rituel est mortel car… Excusez moi je présume que vous en savez autant que moi, voire même plus. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a put arriver mais le fait et que je suis toujours là et que Draco, enfin je veux dire… »

« Je vois, je vois » répondit le directeur un peu amusé.

« Professeur qu'allons nous faire ? »

« Nous allons faire comme toujours, vivre jusqu'au moment décisif. En attendant, reposez vous, je crois que dés demain les visites vont affluer à votre chevet. Bonne nuit Miss Granger ! »

« Bonne nuit Professeur. »

Il était 9h00.Hermione était déjà réveillée, elle se tenait debout devant les fenêtres, regardant les élèves se promener dans le parc, les couples se cajolaient sur l'herbe, les filles discutant. Hermione n'avait pas voulue sortir, refusant d'affronter les regards pesant sur elle, à chaques mouvements qu'elle effectuerait.

« Humm ! !Hummm ! ! »

« Malfoy ! » s'écria Hermione

« Granger à ce que je vois tu vas bien, très bien même ! »

« Quel yeux de Lynx ! ! ! » ironisa Hemione

« On pourrait pas arrêter de se chamailler à chaque fois qu'on se voit ? »

« Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas la source de ces chamaillerie, mais dès que je te vois que je me remémore une soirée où j'ai cru entendre une fouine arrogante, égocentrique avec une fierté mal placée, se vantait de ma soi-disant adoration pour son corps et sa personne. Mais tu peux partir tranquille, car si tu étais venu dans le but de te racheter ,pour me remercier de m'être presque sacrifier pour toi, ne tant veux pas car tu ne me dois rien. Cette histoire est close et si tu veux bien m'excuser, je voudrais bien rester un peu tranquille ! »

« Bien, bien. Si Madame…. ne veux pas enterrer la hache de guerre et bien parfait…J'ai autre chose à faire que d'essayer de me faire pardonner par une… »

« Vas-y ,dit le t'en meurt d'envie ! ! ! »cria Hermione. « Dit le , me faire pardonner par une espèce de … »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Draco venait presque de se jeter sur elle, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il la regarda et lui souffla

« Merci ! »

Hermione n'en revenait pas ,il venait de partir. Elle était douteuse , elle voulait à la fois le rattrapait pour le giflait .Et d'un autre côté l'envie de sentir ,son corps contre le sien et ses lèvres contre les siennes, cette envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec celui qu'on désire.

Voilà, voilà, je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment je carbure à la caféine ( dans le coca ,pas dans le café car j'ai horreur du café).J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si perso c'est pas mon préféré mais bon pour le suivant je promets de faire mieux. Au fait les reviews c'est toujours d'actu et ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

**Annabanana-the-cold. **


	7. Secrets et rapprochements

CHAPITRE 7 

**Etincellet : **Merci, merci,merci beaucoup c'est l'une des plus belle review que j'ai eu !J'ai les fait lire à toute ma mère ,mon frère et mon père tellement que j'étais flattée ( la flatterie ça fait du bien de temps en temps !mdrr). J'en reviens toujours pas, c'est super encourageant !

Merci ENORMEMENT !J'espére que la suite te plaira !Je te fais d'énorme bisous.

**Arwenajane :**Merci beaucoup, je suis super flattée de t'avoir comme fidèle lectrice. Merci merci beaucoup t'es encouragements n'ont pas étaient fait en vain car voilà la suite. Allez !au plaisir de te revoir, (relire) quoi !.Bisous.

**Morgensten : **HEHE la suite c'est tout de suite maintenant !mdrr, allez !mercibeaucoup.

**Jun Rogue :**Salut toi, merci pour tes encouragements , au fait mon bac blanc de Français je l'ai eu !Acclamations !14/20 !mdrrr !Je suis trop contente, donc voilà maintenant j'écris pour me relaxer, et pour mes fans( j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça mdrrr !)Allez gros bisous et merci encore de m'avoir soutenu depuis le débutça me touche beaucoup !T'es vraiment une chic fille.

**Elliotnaiss : **Coucou, alors j'ai vu que tu m'a mise dans ta liste !Merci beaucoup , d'ailleurs je voulais te dire que c'est dommage que tu n'as pas de fic car j'aurais volontiers y fait un petit tour, alors si un jour il te prends l'idée d'écrire, bah contacte moi , car je voudrais bien suivre un de tes fics, gros bisous et merci encore.

Raziel Tepes : Merci beaucoup, alors voilà la suite.au fait, j'ai commencé de lire ta fic, pas mal non plus, pas mal du tout même ! 

Chapitre 7 

Hermione venait de s'installer sur son lit, elle avait reçu la visite de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et réfléchissait à ce qui c'était passé.

-Flash-back-

Harry et Ron venaient de pénétrer en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

»Mione » crièrent les deux 'hommes'( et oui 18 ans quand même).

Ils coururent jusqu'au lit du malade et étreignirent leur meilleure amie.

« Tu nous a fais une de ses peur !Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te sacrifier pour ce…. »

« Arrête Ron, je ne me suis pas sacrifier, la preuve je suis ici »répondit cette dernière avec le sourire.

« Oui une chance »s'exclama Harry. « Tu aurais du voir ces monstres et ces mangemorts, venir dans la salle, c'était pire que dans mes cauchemars. Depuis cette attaque ,les élèves sont craintifs, ils ont peur. »

« Ils n'ont pas a avoir peur maintenant Dumbledore a pris des mesures draconiennes pour éviter que cela se reproduise. »

« Et puis nous n'avons plus rien a craindre avec des Détraqueurs à nos portes. »s'écria Ron.

« Si tu le dis, moi ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance »

« A moi non plus Harry !Bon si nous changions de sujet, que c'est il passait depuis mes deux jours d'absence »

« Bah ! Pansy pousse des jurons sur ton dos, clamant haut et fort que tu aurais ensorcelé son Draco car il ne la touche plus, d'ailleurs il ne drague plus aucune fille ! Ses crises d'hystéries sont à mourir de rire »déclara Ron.

« On dirais que tu es remontée dans l'estime de Rogue car il demande de tes nouvelles !Ainsi que Rémus, qui s'excuse de ne pouvoir venir te voir. Et les entraînements de Quidditch reprennent aujourd'hui »

« -Ah bah ! on se verra ce soir alors, car je dois assister aux entraînements »

« Bon on va te laisser, tu rentre dans tes appartements cette après midi, pendant que nous nous avons cours !Donc on ne pourra pas t'aider mais si tu nous attendez, on pourrait… »

« Non laissez, les garçons , je veux pas être un boulet !.Et puis vous avez un entraînement et des devoirs à préparer, ne vous occupés pas de moi, je sais me débrouiller seule. Allez filez » leur dit Hermione avec un sourire resplendissant.

'_Ouf j'ai évité le pire'_ pensa Hermione.

-Fin de flash-back-

Le pire, oui le pire ! mais il ne faisait que commencer. Qu'allait-elle dire aux élèves sur sa petite folie, et sur son comportement face à la courte mort de Malfoy. Et comment allait-elle réagir face à lui !

Hermione se leva de son lit.

« Miss Granger, ceci est pour la cicatrisation de vos blessures. Et je vous interdit de poursuivre vos entraînement pour une semaine »

« Une semaine, vous plaisantez. Mes blessures ne sont pas si profondes »

« Aucune discussion Miss, c'est moi l'infirmière ici et non vous !Allez, allez !Vous reprenez votre rôle de préfète dés ce soir, alors allez-y ».

L 'infirmière lui tendit une fiole d'une couleur saumon.

« Ceci est à appliquer chaque soir sur toute la surface de votre dos, si vous voulez je peux proposer à Winky de vous appliquer la solution. »

« Ca sera avec plaisir »dit elle avec un faux sourire (car rappelons le, Hermione est contre l'esclavage des êtres de maisons).

Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie et longea chaque couloir de l'école. Elle sentait les regards sur elle, se sentant gênée, elle accéléra le pas, entra dans sa salle, le souffle saccadé par sa semi-course. Elle observa la salle, vide, personne, seul Patterond dormant sur le fauteuil.

« Vire mon gros !allez fais une place !Patterond » dit-elle amusée.

« Merci, très flatteur »déclara une voix tout à fait sensuel.

Hermione sortit du battit de la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le fauteuil.

« Malfoy !Tiens quelle heureuse surprise ! Les cours te paraissent trop superflus pour que tu te permettes de les louper. »ironisa Hermione.

« Ta bonne humeur m'as vraiment manqué »

« AH AH AH ! Toi c'est ton humour qui m'a manqué » répondit Hermione froidement.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt ça » demanda Draco.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione l'enlaça et là il s'approcha si prés d'elle, qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum, Loulou lui semblait-il. Quand subitement ,Hermione qui n'avait encore pas bougé, plaça sa main sur sa bouche et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.

« Malfoy, tu es pour moi, ce que solitude est pour toi, une impossibilité !Alors oublie »déclara-t-elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Ma belle, tu es une denrée, celle que je veux »

« Oui surtout dans ton lit »

« Et ça y est ça recommence !Comme d'habitude tu vas me faire une scène »

« Non ! non !non !Malfoy, je te ferai pas de scène car je te le rappelle il y a rien entre nous »

Sur cette phrase de fin, Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre, après s'être dégager des bras de son homologue. Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione se jeta sur son lit. Elle décida de se changer, elle enfila un jeans, des basket et un top noir où il était inscrit 'Elle est pas belle la vie !', et sortit de sa chambre avec un livre. Elle s'installa ,le livre en main et commença sa lecture de _'Le monde ancestral_ _et Pratique akirienne'_, ne prétend pas attention Draco qui s'installait sur le divan face à elle.

« C'est sur que face à cette vue, la vie ne peut être que belle » déclara Draco ,un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

« T'es vraiment irrécupérable Malfoy »répondit Hermione ,un peu amusée.

« Salé ou sucré »

« Je lis Malfoy !Oh cas ou ta vue te ferais défaut »

« Salé ou sucré »

« Malfoy » cria Hermione.

Cette dernière se leva et le regarda, il avait le chic de l'intéressé ,lui au moins !Un moment de silence plana, quand Hermione souffla.

« Sucré »

« Idem pour moi »s'écria Draco, très heureux de la réponse tant attendue de son amie.

« C'est à moi je présume »demanda Hermione.

« Ouai ! A moins que la lecture de ce magnifique ouvrage ne puisse attendre »ironisa Draco.

« Glace ou chips »

« Glace, sans hésitation. »répondit Draco amusé. « Frites ou pizza »

« Pizza Margarita et aux… »

« Quatres fromages !Moi aussi »

Hermione rigolait de bon cœur, ainsi que Draco. _'Il est si beau quand il est lui !'_pensa Hermione.

« Bon tu vas te couvrir, on surveille l'entraînement de ses Perdants »

« Malfoy, c'est Gryffondor dont tu parles, ma maison, alors un peu de respect !Et de toute façon je ne viens pas »déclara Hermione.

«Comment ça tu viens pas »

« Je viens pas, je ne surveillerai pas l'entraînement et ne soutirerai pas de cette pièce »

« Pourquoi ? Tu te sens bien, tu rigoles avec moi, t'as l'air bien. Qu'est –ce qui t'empêcherai d'accomplir ton rôle de Préfète en chef, car je te le rappelle je vais pas tout me taper seul »

« Ecoute Malfoy !Si tu crois que restez enfermée ça me plaît tu gourres ! Je voudrais bien sortir, mais je peux pas. »

« Et voilà encore une fois ça part en vrille !De toute façon le sujet est clos tu m'accompagnes, kit à se que je te traînes de force. »

« Arrête, avec ce qui est arrivé il y a 2 jours, je suis devenu l'attraction principale. Les regards, les doigts, les ' Ah regarde c'est elle !'.Tu crois que ça me gêne pas !Quand Harry était le centre d'intérêt moi ça m'allait. Mais non il a fallu que je me montres comme d'habitude !. »

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione, il la regarda dans ses yeux chocolats.

« Ecoute, je suis bien placé pour te dire , que tout cela se tassera. Les ragots, les histoires ne durent pas longtemps ! Et puis les autres t'en a rien à foutre !Le premier qui t'énerve , tu fais comme moi tu l'écrases sèchement »

Hermione laissât échapper un petit rire, et déposa un délicat baiser sur la joue de Draco.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle.

« De rien, allez maintenant grouilles-toi » lui dit il en la poussant par les reins.

« Oui !Oui !Au fait la minijupe que je met Blanche ou Noir »

« Ouhhhhh !Tu vas te dépêcher, et pour la minijupe tu te débrouillera avec les excités qui peuplent cette école !En tout cas moi, je te protégerai pas une deuxième fois » s'écria-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, amusé par les réflexions d'Hermione.

Hermione rigola et revenait sur ses pas, elle prit la main de Draco, l'entaille qu'elle avait fait était toujours visible, l lui montra et lui dit :

« Moi nous plus, je vais pas toujours surveiller ton joli petit cul »

« Mais depuis quand tu regardes mes fesses Granger »

« Ah !ah , depuis que j'ai des yeux »

« Allez… »

« Oui j'y vais ça va !Oh vous les garçons »souffla Hermione.

Toc !Toc !Toc !Toc !

« Entrez »

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy !Je suis Winky, pouvez vous m'indiquer où se trouve Miss Granger »

« Oaui ,elle est dans la salle de bain » dit-il avec son habituelle froideur.

« Merci »

Winky entra dans la salle de bain, après avoir pris la précaution de toquer et d'attendre que Hermione ouvre la porte. Winky s'installa et Hermione enleva son t-shirt se trouvant torse nu devant Winky.

Winky désinfecta entièrement son dos.

« Miss puis-je posé une question »

« Oui vas y Winky tu es libre de parler quand bon te semble avec moi »

« Comment une jeune femme t- elle que vous, puisse avoir une telle marque sur son dos, et que signifie -t- elle »

« Oh ça, je suis marqué à vie par le saut divin, comme une marque de création. Mais ceci feras parti de notre secret , aucun mot à personne » Hermione se retourna vers Winky. « A personne Winky. ».

**Et voilà FIN**

**Bon la suite va arriver prochainement, très vite normalement !**

**Allez gros bisous !**

**Et une petite review …bon vous connaissait la suite.**

**Annabanana-the-cold.**


	8. Intus et In cute

Chapitre 8   
Intus et in cute(C'est du latin cela signifie, Intérieurement et sous la chair) 

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Raziel Tepes : **Nan t'inquiète ; mais en fait j'ai crée un Peuple les Akiriens donc voilà mais tu comprendras tout plus tard. Et merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic, au fait j'ai toujours pas repris la lecture de ta fic, car je passe en coup de vent à chaque fois ,donc vraiment désoler mais normalement là je devrais avoir le temps de te reviewer.

Sammy :Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, gros bisous ! 

**Arwenajane : **Merci beaucoup ça me touche énormément, ce chapitre devrait être un peu plus long, merci encore…….Au fait tiens mon adresse msn si ça grosbisous Et encore un ENORME MERCI

**Shadow :**Merci beaucoup de lire te review ma fic, contente qu'elle te plaise, merci encore. Allez bonne lecture. Gros bisous.

Tout ce qui est écrit **en gras** est un petit commentaire de l'auteur autrement dit moi !Allez bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Winky retourna en cuisine. Draco quand à lui attendait sur le fauteuil, le livre d'Hermione à la main.

« Et tu sais lire ça, j'y comprends rien » dit il brandissant le livre d'Hermione.

»Normal Malfoy ! c'est du Japonais » déclara Hermione

« Dis ,comment ça se fait que cette elfe de maison doit venir dans la salle de bain, quand tu y es !Si il y a une petite réunion pendant que tu te changes, je veux bien être invité »

»Malfoy mêle toi de tes affaires et laisse moi tranquille » répondit sèchement Hermione.

»Tu étais plus agréable il y a un quart d'heure. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, voyant que ces paroles avaient affectés l'humeur de Draco. Cette dernière sortit de la salle et se retourna.

« L'entraînement commence dans 15 min. dépêche toi »

« Oui j'arrive ,y'a pas le feu au lac ! **( ou pour les nordistes : on est pas aux pièces ! )** »

Nos deux préfets en chefs sortirent de leur salle, longeant les couloirs, Hermione attirait de nombreux regards, son visage, sa garce, tout paraissait angélique chez cette fille. Draco quand à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer des gloussements continuels à son passage.

'_C'est pas possible qu'est-ce qu'elles ont tous avec Malfoy, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, intéressant, séduisant……….mais c'est Malfoy !Après tout !' _pensa Hermione.

Une fois le château traversait, ils se dirigèrent vers le stade, aucun mot n'avait encore été échangé.

« Bon on fait comment, une fois arrivés au Stade ? Et cette tête là tu vas la garder longtemps, on dirait que tu vas à un enterrement. Si je t'ai dis quelque chose qui t'as déplu, je suis…… et après tout j'ai rien dis c'est toi qui tout de suite m'agresses » s'écria Malfoy.

« Ahahaha c'est la meilleur !T'es vraiment incroyable Malfoy ! Tu es… »

« Séduisant, sexy, marrant, charmeur, intelligent,…je sais »déclara notre cher Serpentard.

« Non moi, je dirais plutôt égocentrique, machoécervelé, extravagant… »

« Moi écerveléégocentrique, extravagant……. attends tu vas voir »répliqua Draco.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la chatouilla, la renversa et la porta sur ses épaules. Hermione hurlait, et gigoter, pour la calmer Draco se permis de taper les fesses de cette dernière qui se trouvait à la hauteur des ses épaules musclés et bien battis.

« Draco Malfoy si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis posez moi toute suite, avant que je vous massacre »

« Serais ce des menaces »

« Non, plutôt des recommandations, car imaginez très cher,la tête de nos chers écoliers lorsqu'ils me découvrirons perchée sur vos épaules »répondit-elle amusée .

« Oui, oui… » répondit Draco, un peu perdu dans ses pensés après avoir aperçu quelque chose qui le chamboula. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a »

« Rien ,rien . »mentit-il. « Bon on y va, ils vont nous attendre ses chers bouf ... » dit-il après avoir reposer Hermione sur l'herbe.

« Draco »coupa Hermione, un peu énervé par la réflexions dont voulez faire preuve Draco face aux membres de sa maison.

« Ai-je bien entendu Granger, Draco »

« A ça va je voulais dire Malfoy !J'aurais très bien pu dire cloporte ,la fouine ou même pire ma p'tite folle »

Hermione partit dans un fou rire sous les yeux vexés mais à la fois amusé de Draco. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent au Stade où étaient déjà les joueurs de Gryffondor, dont Harry et Ron.

« Regarde c'est Mione avec … »dit Ron.

« La fouine. » répondirent les deux joueurs, amusés de leur réplique, en chœur.

Hermione s'installa dans les gradins avec Draco, après avoir adresser des signes de mains à ses meilleurs amis.

« Pathétique »

« Parle pour toi Malfoy »

« Tu as toujours autant de répondant, après 6 année de guerre intensive entre nous » déclara Draco.

« Je t'apprendrais Dracounet »

« Ah non tout mes sauf ça ,ne t'y met pas toi non plus »

« Je peux te demander juste un truc Malfoy »

« Oui »

« Comment tu fais pour rendre dépendante de toi, toutes filles que tu charmes »

« Alalala, mon secret c'est lorsque je suis dans au lit avec elle, alors là je… »

« Nan laisse tomber, je pas en savoir plus » déclara Hermione.

« Non allez, sérieusement, je sais pas, je crois que c'est mon charme, l'aura que je dégageça les rassure. »

« Poufff !ahaha !J'y crois pas ,t'es vraiment prétentieux » s'écria Hermione.

« Et moi, je peux te poser une question »

« Oui, vas-y »

« C'est quoi cette …….. »

« Attention Mione »cria Harry

Un cognar venait de percuter le gradin dans lequel se trouvait Hermione, et l'avait frôlée. Hermione s'était levée. Elle avait évitée de justesse le cognar , comme par miracle, comme si elle avait vu venir le coup. Elle s'était penchée pile au moment ou le cognar devait la toucher de plein fouet. Draco la regardaitétonné, témoin d'un exploit.

« Comment t'as fait, bah je sais pas, j'ai entendu Harry hurler mon prénom et là je me suis penchée ».

« Plutôt pas mal ,pour une fille de Moldus »

Harry et Ron venaient d'arriver à hauteur des gradins.

« Ca va Mione »

« Oui, ca va Ron. Merci Harry !Allez retournez vous entraîner »

« Okay. Fait attention à toi quand même » s'exclama le survivant tout en dévisageant Malfoy.

« Oui, oui »

L'entraînement se déroula sans trop d'encombresà part quelques chutes remarquables stoppé par nos préfets en chefs. Au bout d'une heure, un énorme nuage noir fit son apparition , et déversa tout l'eau qui le composé. L'averse mouillait tous les joueurs et nos deux préfets se trouvaient les premiers touchés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger »

« Je m'amuse ! Surveille le terrain pour nous deux ,pendant cinq minute s'il te plaît. »

Hermione enleva sa robe de sorcière, elle se retrouva en jeans et en t-shirt. Elle se mit à tourner sur elle même, rigolant et ouvrant sa bouche espérant goutter à cette eau du ciel. On aurait dit une enfant !

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Hermione s'arrêta et regarda Malfoy. Il tenait un parapluie, qu'il avait fait apparaître, et la regardait souriant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as Malfoy »

« Quand les gens sauront que Miss je sais tout, s'amuse sous la pluie quand une gamine de cinq ans !Au fait bien joué, regarde tu vas t'attirer tous les regards ! En plus de cela »dit-il en pointant du doigt les joueurs de Gryffondor qui relookaient Hermione.

Hemione se tenait dans les gradins, un sourire aux lèvres. Son t-shirt était tout bonnement trempé, et sa robe de sorciére était en boule sur les bancs des gradins, baignant quasiment dans l'eau. Les joueurs s'étaient quasiment tous arrêtaient ,pour observer la scène qui se déroulée sous leur yeux.

« Tu te retrouves trempée de la tête aux pieds !Sans habits secs »

« Si je rentre vite fait, je passerai inaperçue »

« Inaperçue !T'es vraiment unique Granger » s'écria Draco.

'_Elle est canon, et mouillée comme ça ,elle est hummmmmmm, tellement…..Draco calme toi, pas ici et pas avec Granger !Tu parles pas avec Granger mon cul !Ca sera elle et pas une autre ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à la regarder comme ça, ils veulent mais yeux' _PDV DE DRACO.

« Vous avez pas un entraînement » cria Draco

Hermione était assise, elle dégoulinait de partout, ses cheveux, son t-shirt tout son corps versait des gouttes, et Hermione faisait comme si de rien n'était.

« Granger, bon t'as prévue quelque chose, parce que là tu ne passes pas inaperçue »

« Bah, l'entraînement finit dans trois ,deux, un ,maintenant donc on peut y aller »

Hermione se leva, prit sa robe ,et descendit les gradins suivit de très prés par Draco, qui surveillait Hermione.

'_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as me dit pas que t'es jaloux, Draco reprend toi ! Cette fille t'hypnotise !_

_Et reprend toi, tu es un Malfoy, un putain de Malfoy ! '_

Hermione arriva sur l'herbe, l'averse n'avait pas cessée !

« Où sont les vestiaires »

« Attends Granger me dit pas que t'as l'intention d'aller dans les vestiaires des garçons »

« …… »

« Bah réponds moi »

« Tu m'as dit ne me dit pas, alors je ne le dit pas »

« Bon c'est bon Granger, vas-y si tu veux te faire ta pute »hurla-t-il

Sans était trop, Hermione regarda Draco folle de rage, et le gifla sauvagement.

« Je ne voulais pas faire ma pute ,comme tu le dis si bien, je voulais juste allez voir mes amis, et leur demander un vêtement sec »

« Et bah si c'est ça que tu voulais il fallait le dire » cria-t-il

Draco, qui avait la marque de la main d'Hermione, détacha sa cape et la lui lança.

« Tiens, fait ce que tu veux mais moi je rentre »dit il froidement.

Draco s'en alla vers le château l'eau ruisselant sur son parapluie noir qui le surplombe. Hermione attendait ,l'eau coulait sur son doux visage, la cape de Draco à la main, sa robe de sorcier dans l'autre.

Elle la porta à son cou, et le regarda s'éloignait.

'Je fais quoi moi maintenant, il est si étrange mais si beau, doux, marrant, intéressant……' 

« Malfoy attends »Hermione commença sa course tout en criant.

« Malfoy, bordel fais pas ton dur d'oreille »

Draco se retourna et ouvra la bouche mais il fut devancé par Hermione qui vint le rejoinndre sous son parapluie

« Ecoute à moins que tu veilles resté sous ce temps de chien, je te conseille d'avance » dit-elle un sourire aux lévres.

« Ouai » soupira -t-il.

« Au fait Merci »

« De rien mais ne crois pas que… »

Hermione plaça son doigt sur la bouche de Draco et lui dit :

« Ecoute…. »

« Quoi »

« Le silence rejoins par la pluie, c'est magique »

« T'es Bizarre c'est ce que je disais »plaisant Draco.

« Oh arrête de rire de moi !Avance plutôt, si tu veux pas que je meurs de froid »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le fabuleux château, puis les couloirs pour enfin finir dans leur salle commune. Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, et en sortie 30 minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux étaient frisés, crolés comme si elle venait de sortir du coiffeur, après une permanente. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux brillait, volés à chaque pas qu'elle effectuée.

« T'as fait quoi à tes cheveux »

« L'eau, c'est la pluie qui fait frisé mes cheveux, c'est comme un radar météologique, il crole à chaque mauvais temps. »

« En plus de Miss-je-sais-tout on peut te rajouter Miss Météo »

« Malfoy, retire ce que tu viens de dire, ou sinon… »

« Ou sinon quoi, Miss beau temps »

Hermione fonça sur le divan où se trouvait Draco, et le chatouilla, et là au miracle, Draco rigolait mais pas avec un de ses rires faux, non là, il ne cachait pas sa joie, pour une fois qu'il en avait il voulait la faire voir. Hermione était maintenant à califourchon sur Draco, ce dernier prit sa revanche, la chatouilla et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Hemione débuta sa chute mais pas seule, car elle agrippa Draco avant de tombé, car ce dernier se foutait littéralement de sa gueule. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux allongés sur le tapis, au pied des divans.

« Dit Granger, j'avais une question à te poser tout à l'heure !C'est quoi cette marque dans ton dos. »

Hermione se leva d'un bond et lui lança, avant de partir dans à la Grande salle pour y dîner :

« Mêle toi de tes affaires Malfoy »

**Fin, voilà j'ai prévu une suite pour ce chapitre donc voilà Gros bisous.**

**Très fidèlement votre Annabanana-the-cold.**

**Allez une petite review , c'est pas de refus !**

**Bisous.**


	9. Intus et In cute suite

Chapitre 9Intus et in cute 

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Lunder :Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie et touchée qu'elle te plaise. Un Enorme bisous et encore Un grand merci pour tes encouragements.

Hermylove :Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !Bisous et bonne lecture. 

jade wang :Salut !Oui Jun Rogue est une amie (d'ailleurs Super sympa, car c'est elle qui m'a encouragée et motivée, c'est une chic fille quoi !).J'irai lire ta fic avec grand plaisir !Au fait un grand merci d'avoir lue et review cette fic.Gros bisous, et à samedi. -)

Ti-Ni.Nani :Merci beaucoup, pour tes compliments ,je te remercie, un gros bisous et une bonne lecture ! Arwenajane :Merci, snifff !Ca fait énormément plaisir, t'es un amour de fille !mdr !Tu sais j'ai la même opinion que toi ,faut vivre la vie telle qu'elle vient et en profiter !Au fait, j'ai une idée d'autres fics, mais c'est qu'une idée, mais tkt je te mettrais au courant. pour MON SPEUDO SUR MSN, c'est Namour .(C'est le surnom que mes parents me donne, la honte ! Nan je plaisante c'est trop mimi ,ken c'est pas dit devant des potes, rire !) 

Donc voilà encore merci, un GIGANTESQUE merci, et bonne lecture !

**Raziel Tepes** : coucou, comment vas-tu, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !Gros bisous !Petite réponse à ta question, dans ca chapitre !

**Slydawn :**Merci, j'adore ta réaction !mdrrr !Ouai c'est vrai, au moins elle se laisse pas faire, et c'est pas fini !Gros bisous !et super bonne lecture !

Jun Rogue :Merci, je suis contente que ça te fasse rire, en fait c'est un peu comme ça entre mot copain et moi, donc histoire vécue !mdrrrrrr !Et crois moi, je me marre bien en les retranscrivant ! 

J'espère que t'es fière de moi, car sans toi, cette fic elle existerait pas, t'es toujours là pour moi et ça fait énormément plaisir !Encore un grand Merci, même si je trouves que c'est pas suffisant comparaît à ton soutien, allez bonne lecture !

**Etincellet :**Ouaa !Tu sais comment me touchais, me parlais !Tu sais tu es toute excusée, t'es vraiment géniale comme fille !Encore merci pour tes reviews qui a chaque fois me réchauffe le cœur et m'insiste à écrire !En Bref un grand merci !

**Jay :**Coucou toi, merci pour ta review. Tu sais moi même ,je trouves Draco est vachement courageux de la supporter, même un peu dingue, sado !Pour la marque ,bah tu verras bien, c'est un peu quelque chose de bizarre, fantastique, magique quoi ,tout droit tiré de mon esprit génialissime ! mdrrr ! Allez gros bisous et encore merci !

**Chapitre 9**

Hermione n'avait plus adresser la parole à Draco durant trois longs jours, ce dernier lui adressait de nombreux regards, mais se faisait toujours ignoré par la Belle. Winky avait continuée ses visites, avec toute la discrétion possible. Elle n'adressait pratiquement jamais la parole à Draco, elle se faisait petite, discrète, ignorée. Jusqu'au jour où Draco se leva et barra le chemin de Winky, se montrant froid et convainquant.

« Je veux savoir, ce que tu fais chaque jour, avec Granger dans cette salle de bain. Parle ! »dit-il à la manière de son paternel.

« Je ne puis Monsieur, je dois retourner au cuisine !Veuillez m'excuser ! »

« Non, avant, dis-moi que cache -t-elle ? »

« Désolé, monsieur, je dois… »

« Qui est-elle ? » souffla-t-il.

Draco était fatigué, fatigué de se battre, de s'excuser, il voulait savoir !Mais à ce moment là Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un mini short et d'un top ( plutôt un bout de tissu !)avec un haut de pyjama ouvert, déboutonné.

« Va Winky, laisse Malfoy !Il débloque ! »déclara-t-elle.

« Oui Madame ! »

Winky sortit de la salle des préfets en chefs. Draco s'empressa de répliquait avant qu'Hermione s'en aille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis trois jours ?Tu n'es plus pareil ! »

« Rien Malfoy, mêle toi… »

« Je sais, mêle toi de tes affaires ! »

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais son regard la trahissait, elle était amusée et un peu offusquée.

Pourquoi l'évitait-elle depuis trois jours, elle le savait et cela la gênée, il avait vu cette marque, qu'elle haïssait tant, cette marque, ce signe de présage, son destin .Elle fila dans sa chambre pour une nuit encore encombrée de cauchemars, sans un regard pour le garçon qui la regardait partir.

1h00 du matin

Le vent sifflait dans la chambre d'Hermione, cette chaleur qui volait depuis plusieurs jours dans le château semblait s'y être installée. On pouvait la voir, là se tordant de douleur comme prise par des convulsions de douleur, elle gémissait et pleurait quand subitement elle se redressa violemment sur son lit, et fit entendre ce son ,ce son qui caractérisé sa douleur, sa peine, sa peur. Elle hurla d'une voix apeurée, qui vous ferez dresser chaque poils de votre corps. A ce cri de douleur qu'il connaissait bien dans son passé, quand son père le torturait, Draco se réveille de son sommeil déjà léger. Encore un, là sans été trop, il sortit de son lit simplement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un de ses t-shirt qui moule chaque parcelle de votre corps. Ainsi, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione, là ou se faisait entendre ces plaintes.

« Ouvre !Ouvre ! Cette porte, Hermione ! » cria-t-il.

Aucune réponse, était-elle soulagée, endormie ,ou morte, non impossible. Draco voulait se rassurer, s'apaiser l'esprit.

« Ouvre, Bordel !Tu vas ouvrir ou il faut que je défonce ta putain porte ! »hurlait il.

( dsl pour le language mais imaginez, il angoisse le pauvre ! »

Il tapait à la porte d'Hermione avec une violence inouïe. Voilà deux minutes que les cris avaient cessés. Draco colla son front sur la porte, soufflant bruyamment pour récupérer tout l'air qu'il avait consommer à hurler. Quand subitement la porte grinça, et laissa place à notre préfète en chef.Il regarda Draco qui se tenait devant elle, et souffla :

« Mêle toi de… »

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle venait de s'évanouir ,se laissant tomber dans les bras de son colocataire. Ses cheveux, ses bras, tout son corps pendaient dans les bras de Draco. Hermione paraissait si fragile, Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, il la porta correctement dans ses bras musclés par des années de sport intensifs.

« Hermione, tu m'entends. Réponds moi !Hermione ! » lui adressait-il.

Ses mains portaient son dos et ses jambes, et la il se rendit compte de la chaleur, fièvre qui envahissait le corps d'Hermione.

« Merde !Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je fais je suis pas Docteur ! Draco réfléchit, réfléchit !Je sais ! »

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, après avoir violemment ouvert la porte de la salle d'un bon coup de pied .Il allongea délicatement Hermione dans la baignoire, puis après avoir pris le pommeau de douche, rentra dans la baignoire tout vêtu. Son corps était haut dessus de l'inconsciente, et là il ouvrit l'eau aspergeant totalement le corps d'Hermione. Elle se trouvait en short et t-shirt mouillait de la tête au pied. Elle reprit conscience, toussant, tremblant, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle regardait Draco dans les yeux, ses yeux bleu acier, elle les aimés tant.

« Draco… »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son colocataire, trempée, les cheveux et le corps mouillé ,pleurant ,reniflant et prononçant des Draco à tout bout de champs.

« Hermione qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu t'es évanouies ,bouillante dans mes bras. Raconte moi, Ehh ma belle ! »

Il leva le visage d'Hermione, lui souriant.

« Je peux pas, tu comprendrais pas ! Et puis mêle… »

« Oh Hermione, enfin Granger arrête avec tes mêle toi de tes affaires, et raconte moi, Bordel !

Tu vois pas que je m'inquiètes !Oh et puis t'as l'air d'aller mieux, je me tire !J'en ai marre de tout ça ! »

« Attends Draco !Reste ! »

Elle le regardait, elle avait l'air innocente, fragile. Comment pouvait-il résister ?Il entoura sa taille par son bras, et lui dit :

«Allez viens ! »

Ils se dirigèrent à deux vers la chambre d'Hermione. Draco rentra et tira le lit d'Hermione.

« Allez allonge toi !On ira voir Pomfresh demain dès ton réveil ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi , bah moi ,je vais m'installer dans ce fauteuil ! »dit-il en pointant du doigt un fauteuil pas très confortable.

Hermione s'allongea dans son lit, Draco quant à lui regardait Hermione s'endormir.

3h00

Il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle était grande ouverte. Le ciel était étoilé, la chaleur pesante. Il détourna les yeux pour les posés sur un objet caché sous un voile rouge qui l'intriguait. Quand soudain, Hermione poussa un hurlement froid, qui perça le silence de cette nuit. Draco s'approcha de son lit, elle se tordait de douleur et hurlait.

« Lâchez moi, non pas ça !Arrêtez !A l'aide, je vous en supplie à l'aide ! »

Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, Draco la tenait à présent dans ses bras.

« Chut, chut ! »

Après un cour silence, le retour à la tranquillité, il tenta une approche.

« Raconte moi Hermione, raconte ! »

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer, je ne voulais pas, je lui avait dit d'arrêter ! »marmonna-t-elle.

« Mais qui, de quoi tu parles Hermione ? »

« Cet été, Draco, j'ai tué un homme, un garçon de 18 ans ! Moi, Hermione Granger.»

Elle sanglotait à nouveau dans les bras de Draco.

« Calme toi, et raconte moi tout ! »

Draco s'installa en face d'Hermione, cette dernière se rendit compte qu'il était très sexy dans son 'pyjama'. Elle entama son histoire après avoir pris la peine de respirer un bon coup. Elle regarda dans les yeux et commença.

« Cet été je suis allée à un concert en plein air, je devais rentrer en bus, mais le concert à terminer trop tard et je l'ai loupé. J'ai donc décidé de rentrer avec une autre ligne de bus, j'ai traversé plusieurs rues et je me suis rendue compte que trois garçons me suivaient, tu comprends il faisait noir et j'étais seule, et….AU mon dieu ! »

« Calme me toi, c'est passé et je suis là, allez continue ! »

« Je me suis fait coincer par ces garçons dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle, et là…ils ont essayés de…me violer, j'ai suppliée ,pleurée. Un d'en eux à voulu arrêter et s'est écarté essayant de m'aider, mais ces copains ne voulaient rien savoir. Ils m'ont déchirés mon haut, et m'ont claqué contre un mur, me tenant les poignets, m'embrassant violemment…me touchant.. L'un de sorti un couteau et…»

Hermione se tortillait de dégoût face à ses souvenirs qui la hantés.

« Ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter, j'ai été obligé, ils ne m'ont pas écoutés ! » cria-t-elle.

« Mais quoi ? Quoi Hermione. »

« Je l'ai tué, tu comprends tué !Je lui est pris sa vie, son âme. Tu comprends il avait une existence tout comme toi et moi, il s'appelait Thomas, il avait des amis, une famille qui l'aimait et moi je l'ai tué ! »

Hermione s'effondra en larme. Draco l'agrippa et la secoua énergiquement :

« Tu t'ai défendu, tu ne savais pas ce qu'il te ferait, tu n'as fais que te défendre ! »

Draco la regardait elle semblait abattue, triste, et se sentait coupable. Cependant ,Draco ne comprenait pas une chose '_Comment a-t-elle fait pour tuer et repousser deux Hommes à elle seule ? '_

« Et cette marque Hermione, dans ton dos, c'est quoi cette marque ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Cette marque est une malédiction, un fardeau ! »

« Comment as –tu eu cette marque ! »

« Draco tu ne comprends pas ! Cette marque est celle de ceux qui m'ont créée, m'ont engendrée. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois, je suis un monstre !Un monstre ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle se leva brutalement de son lit , sortit de sa chambre, Draco l'agrippa par le bras et lui dit :

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas rester ici ! »

« Tu ne peux pas, ou ne veux pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu le choix tu sais, je ne contrôles rien de ma vie et encore moi de mon destin. Tu ferais mieux de m'oublier, je ne suis pas une fille fréquentable. »

Draco l'approcha de son corps musclé et lui souffla :

« Moi non plus je ne suis pas fréquentable et pourtant…. »

Il l'embrassa fougueusement mais Hermione se détacha et le regarda avant de lui dire :

« Oublie moi »

Hermione s'en alla en courant et sortit de la salle.

« Comment veux tu car je t'aime ! »

A ces mots Draco s'effondra sur place, se laissant tombé.

**Fin de ce chapitre !**

**Allez la suite rapidos , gros bisous et une ptite review n'est pas de trop. Gros bisous.**

**Annabanana-the-cold.**


	10. Ressemblance

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Liakay :**Merci, t'es géniale !  Je suis super, super, super ravie. Le fait que tu met mis dans tes auteurs et fics favoris, m'a enchanté. Cinq reviews en une soirée , tu te surpasses, tu m'as fait super plaisir, voilà pourquoi ce chapitre est un peu pour toi !Allez gros bisous !

Mara Lerscher : Merci beaucoup, normalement la marque , tu la verras dans ce chapitre. Et merci pour tous ces compliments !Ca me flatte et me ravie ! Et t'as vu j'ai mis pas trop longtemps !mdrrrr 

 allez gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**bloodymelou :**Ahaha , ce chapitre dévoilera Hermione normalement, mais c'est un peu un ange déchu, mais tu verras c'est plus complexe que ça, c'est de moi quoi !Allez gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Arwenajane : **Salut toi ! Merci d'avoir à nouveau reviewer ,t'es vraiment extra !mdrrr.

Je t'adore !Allez énorme bisous et ne tkt pas g te parle si g suis sur msn !Gigantesque Bisous !

Ange d'Iris : Ptdrrrr ! Nan j'ai pas le vice dans la peau, mais c'est que pour une fois ,c'est mon qui est le choix de couper le chapitre quand je veux et j'adore vous faire attendre. Mais promis j'éviterai ! 

Sinon un grand merci pour ta review géniale, ouai Draco s'est déclaré mais elle a à rien entendu et je crois que je vais corsé leur rapprochement !mdrrr !Enfin tu verras !Gros bisous et encore merci !

**Yumi :**Merci et t'as vu ça rapido la suite comme toujours !Mdr !Je suis super contente qu'elle te plaise. Allez gros bisous et encore merc !

A chaque fois que je lis une de reviews qu'on m'envoie, je suis toute excitée, enervée ,je déborde de joie et d'énergie. Alors encore un grand merci !A vous tous !Et bonne lecture

Chapitre 10Ressemblance 

Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée, Draco quant à lui s'était allongé sur le canapé, pour tenté vainement d'apercevoir sa belle quand elle rentrerait, mais en vain. Il était déjà 6h00 et aucune trace d'Hermione. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, l'avait troublé, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il savait que cet événement l'affectée énormément. Elle voulait s'effacer de sa vie, mais il était trop tard, elle était ancrée dans son esprit, elle ,son sourire, sa joie de vivre, son humour, son caractère. Comment s'en défaire, devait-il l'oublie comme elle le voulait, devait-il allait voir ailleurs .Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. C'est avec cette état d'esprit qu'il se laissa bercer par Morphée.

Dans une salle non loin.

« Puis je vous parler, professeur ? »

« Allez-y, je vous écoute ! »

« Je lui ai dit ! »

« Comment ça ,vous lui avez dit ! Vous auriez dû rester dans l'ombre Hermione ! »

« Je sais mais j'ai craqué , et vous savez je ne lui est dit qu'une partie, il ne sais rien de mon identité, il ne sais pas que je suis…enfin vous voyez ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui je vois, si je vous dit cela , c'est en partie pour votre sécurité mais aussi pour la sienne. »

« Comment cela pour la sienne ? Je ne comprends pas ,il n'a rien avoir avec moi ! »

« Détrompez vous, il est celui que vous cherchez ! »

« Non c'est impossible ,il ne peux pas être mon âme sœur , il ne peux pas me compléter, l n'est pas comme moi ! »

« Certes mais, c'est bien celui que vous cherchez ! »

« Non ,c'est impossible ! »

« Aussi impossible cela vous paraisse, cela aurez put expliquer comment vous avez survécue au sacrifice d'Euripide. »

« Mais cela est illogique, il ne m'aime pas, il me haïssait l'an dernier , comment voulez qu'il soit mon âme sœur. Non…c'est invraisemblable… »

« Hermione écoute moi ,je te connaît depuis que tu es née et crois moi les choses invraisemblables de ce monde tu les connaît mieux que quiconque. Allez va te reposer je te rappelle que ce soir tu dois t'entraîner ! »

« Merci professeur, je sais ce que je dois faire, ou tout du moi je crois savoir ! »

Hermione sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers sa salle. Elle était en pyjama est encore un peu mouillée. Elle réfléchissait et une phrase lui revenait en tête. _'votre sécurité et pour la sienne. Il est forcément en danger s'il continue à me fréquenter tout comme Harry et Ron. Mais eux c'est différent ils ont l'habitude du danger, alors que Draco lui…il faut que je l'écarte de moi, repousse-le. ..jette-le…mais il est si attirant et si …Arrête quoi me dit pas que tu craques pour lui, un Serpentard .Merde Hermione c'est Malfoy !Réagi quoi !'_

Hermione avançait d'un pas certain, sa décision était prise, éloigner Malfoy. Elle marchait dans les couloirs, errant, vagabondant, réfléchissant au comment l'éloigné. Quand subitement , elle fonça dans un corps plus imposant que le sien. Harry s'était son meilleur ami, que faisait-il ici elle n'en savait rien.

« Que fais tu la Mione ? »

« Je peux te poser la même question, Harry? »

« Je voulais aller voir le professeur Lupin pour parler ! »

« Il est dans la salle au fond du couloir à gauche, et pour tes cauchemars tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore ! »

« Comment sais-tu que c'est pour mes cauchemars ? »

« Tu. .me la dit, ya cinq minute ! »

« Non Hermione je t'ai rien dit ! »

« A bah c'est sortir tout seul !J'en ai déduit que comme...enfin tu vois …tu m'as dit ..alors j'ai pensé que …Bref voilà. Bon je dois y aller, au se retrouve dans une heure et demi dans la grande salle. »

« Oui ! »dit-il s'éloignant.

Hermione souffla ,elle l'avait échappée belle !Elle se dirigea maintenant vers le tableau. Il était noir comme d'habitude.

« Perles de Jasmin, fleur du matin. »

Le tableau s'ouvrit et la elle l'aperçut, il dormait dans le fauteuil. Pattenrond était au pied du fauteuil ,est se préparé à sauter sur Draco qui dormait.

« Non Patterond pas ça, je t'en supplie !Non ! »

Il était trop tard, il venait de sauter ,les griffes ouverts sur Draco. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller notre endormi d'un coup .Il se leva, regarda la pièce et posa son regard sur Hermione qui le regardait fixement. Elle se faufila dans la pièce pour atteindre sa chambre.

« Attends Hermione ! »

Elle stoppa net, c'est la première fois qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il l'appelé par son prénom, elle le regarda bizarrement.

« Enfin Granger, si tu préfères ! »

« Oui c'est mieux ! »

Elle tenta un demi tour.

« Attends je t'en prit, j'ai besoin de te parler ! »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire ! »déclara –t- elle froidement.

Hermione attrapa la poignet de sa porte_'Réfléchis Draco, fais quelque chose !Rattrape le coup !_**'**

« Hermione je t'aime »

Il venait de dire ça d'une traite, sans articulé clairement. Mais Hermione avait très bien compris.

« Non tu ne m'aime pas, tu as juste pitié de moi, depuis que je t'ai raconté mon histoire. Sais tu ce que Aimer veux dire Malfoy, as tu, ne serais-ce qu'une seul fois aimer quelqu'un ! »

« Oui j'ai déjà aimer quelqu'un, je ne suis pas dépourvu de sentiment comme vous le croyez, toi et les autres Je t'aime et ce sentiment n'a rien avoir avec la pitié. »

Il paraissait si sincère, si innocent, Hermione ne put résister elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Lui souffla un je t'aime et l'embrassa langoureusement oubliant tous ses soucis, ses préjugés. Elle l'aimait, en était elle sûr , elle ne le savait pas, mais en cet instant resté dans ses bras était sa seule préoccupation. Elle tenta de retirer ses lèvres de celle du joli blond qui la serré mais cela paraissait impossible quand subitement Draco poussa une plainte, puis se détacha et hurla de douleur. Il était à quatre patte sur le tapis du salon est hurler .Hermione était prise de panique.

« Draco qu'est-ce que tu as, répond moi ! Regarde moi »

« …. »

Draco leva sa tête et regarda Hermione son visage tout entier trahissait sa douleur, son envie que cela cesse. Hermione posa son regard sur le dos de Draco. Son t-shirt à l'épaule droite ,il était en feu.

« Non pas ça ,laissez le ! Il n'a rien fait, ce n'est pas son destin ! Non, pas lui »

Draco avait cessé ses plaintes, Hermione pleuré prés de lui et lui souffla :

« Pardonne moi tout est de ma faute ! »

« Chut ne dire rien Hermione !Regarde moi ! »

Hermione leva sa tête.

« Dit moi qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

« Ils ont décidé de ton destin, tout comme le mien. Tu sais Draco ont se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois ! »

Draco enlaça Hermione, Une clef, voilà ce qu'il y avait sur son magnifique dos sculpté, cette marque chauffé aux fers rouges des Dieux. Les même qui avaient condamné Hermione à cette vie.

**Fin de ce chapitre **

**Aller cette histoire de marque de dieux s'éclaircira plus dans le suivant chapitre !**

**Annabanana-the-cold.**

**Et comme dab une petite review ça change tout.**


	11. Dites moi tout!

Chapitre 11 

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Ally :Merci beaucoup je suis ravie que mon histoire te plait, encore merci et bonne lecture. 

**Yza :** Bon alors la suite parce que tu es sage , mdr !Merci beaucoup pour ton impatience ! qui me fait super plaisir, mais alors super ! Allez un Enorme merci.

**Jay :**Salut toi, merci merci beaucoup j'ai failli obtenir un césar pour ce chap. ! Nan je rigole en plus les césars c'est au théâtre !mdrrrr .Merci encore, pour tes super encouragement.

**Bloodymelou :**ouai ils s'avouent enfin qu'ils s'aiment, mais ça va se compliquer, j'adore les choses compliquées. Pour Euripide c'est un autre du 5 éme siècle avant J.c qui écrit des tragédies. Et comme un sacrifice je trouvais ça tragique et que Euripide je trouve ça super comme nom pour un sacrifice je l'ai baptisé ainsi, mdrr c'est mon sacrifice rien qu'à moi !

**Cleo **; merci j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, gros bisous et encore merci !

**Raziel Tepes :**Tu supposes …A je ne dirais rien !Le suspense !Mdr ! Merci quand même de suivre ma fic , au fait je crois que j'ai reviews ta fic, si c'est pas fait je dois le faire car je l'ai lu et elle est super alors entre écrivain !mdrr je tenais à te féliciter !

Arwen : coucou je t'aiderais avec plaisir moi aussi je ne savais pas comment faire, et qpour te remercier de lire ma fic et puis de toute façon je le dirai à tout le monde car j'adore aider les gens on alors :

Il faut que tu ailles dans register , si tu n'as pas de pseudo sur fanfiction. Tu dis j'accepte ( agree) puis tu entre dans « pen name » ton pseudo, ensuite ton adresse et un mot de passe que tu garderas pour toi, oublie de cocher la case age.

Ensuite la tu es inscrite, si ton pseudo est déjà pris une phrase en haut sera marqué en rouge, essaye de changer ton pseudo jusqu'à temps qu'une phrase en verte apparaît en haut.

Tu vas dans » Log In », tu entres ton adresse et ton mot de passe perso, ensuite tu vas dans » doc manager » , là tu entres le titre de ton premier chapitre puis tu fais parcourir pour aller dans Word ou autre, là où et ton chapitre.

Tu as donc enregistrer un doc, une phrase noir ou verte apparaît en haut disant que c'est bon.

Tu vas dans « create story » et la tu sélectionne selon ton choix la catégorie, etc, là ou se trouvera ton histoire.

Ensuite tu définis ta fic, personnages,le genre, la langue, le titre, le commentaire ,etc.…

Une fois ça fais tu sélectionne ton doc dans document ,il dois apparaître et tu cliques sur create story, si ça a marcher une phrase verte arrive ou noir je sais plus en haut.

Pour les chapitres suivants tu dois retourner toujours  dans « document manager » tu dois enregistrer tes chapitres à chaque fois puis tu vas dans chapter manager, tu sélectionne sur ton chapitre un ( il sera là en noir sur fond violet) et tu cliques sur « edit and enter chapter manager »

Tu arriveras sur une page tu descends jusqu'à temps que tu vois « submit chapter « là tu écris le titre du chapitre et tu sélectionnes le doc.Tu cliques sur » sumit new chapter »

Ton chapitre va apparaître en dessous du chapitre 1 de ta fic.Là tu cliques sur « save changes ».

Répéte ça pour chaque chapitre.

Important à chaque fois que tu cliques sur des trucs du genre « save changes » submit chapetr » une phrase erte apparaît en haut si c'est bon.

Voilà j'espére t'avoir aider si tu as des pblms contacte moi sur et encore un grand merci.

**Lilas :**Tu verras c'est assez compliqué, mais elle dis qu'elle est un monstre parce qu'elle a tué quelqu'un, voilà. Sinon je suis trop contente que tu poses des questions, je suis trop flattée que tu t'intéresse à ma fic Merci pour tes encouragements qui m'ont fait un bien fou !

**Elaviel : **Ah non !mdrr Ca vient pas de ce film !Sinon j'espère que ma fic te plait !et oui il faut que je changes ça, parce que cette erreur ça fait tâche !Merci encore pour ta review !

**Lennesjk **:AHH ! Cette marque est plutôt spécial !Normale c'est de moi !Au fait j'adore ton pseudo, je sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire et je crois que ça n'as pas de sens enfin pour moi. Je suis trop contente que ma fic t'es plus en espérant que la suite te plaise autant, Enorme bisous et encore merci pour ta super review qui me fait plaisir.

**Sweety-Witches : **ptdrr !Allala je te plaint car je sais l'effet que ça fait de pas pouvoir lire la fin ,tu t'imagines la suite tu cogites pendant longtemps jusqu'a ce que la suite paraisse, je suis désolé d'avoir produit chez toi ce sentiment!mdrrr

Voilà la suite en espérant avoir assouvie ta faim.

**Lunder :**Coucou j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents en espérant répondre aux questions que tu te poses car désolé je ne pourrais pas tout te dévoiler !mdrr .Allez gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Farore **: J'adore ton pseudo !Alors comme ça t'as lue ma fic d'une traitre, logique elle est plaisante, bien écrit, géniale ,mdrrrrrrrrrr ! Oui, je sais la modestie est une de mes qualités !ptdrrrrrrr( petit délire, c'est la fatigue) Bon allez un peu de sérieux, merci beaucoup pour ta review super encourageante, allez gros bisous et espérant te relire !

Etincellet :Coucou toi !Je suis ravie de te répondre, et contente d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles !Je serais enchantée que tu me postes ton chapitre ça serais un honneur !Donc voilà j'espère que tu pourras lire rapidement ce chapitre je t'embrasse. Voilà mon adresse : severinesesewanadoo.fr

_Au fait désolé pour ce retard, mais voilà les cours ont repris et c'est pas en pas bossant que je vais devenir prof de Maths !_

_Allez bonne lecture_

Chapitre 11

« On se ressemble plus que ce que tu crois ?»

« Comment ça on se ressemble ? » demanda Draco.

« On a était conçu non par amour mais plutôt par intérêt, comment dire je suis… »

Flash back

Hôpital de Nappa.

« Comment va-t-il infirmière ? »

« Il est dans le coma mais son état est stationnaire ! Mais ne devez vous pas rester dans votre chambre, le médecin doit passer d'une minute à l'autre ! »

« Oui, j'y retourne… »

Il était trop tard Hermione venait de s'évanouir, et s'était effondrée sur le sol froid de l'hôpital. L'infirmière appela des ides soignants, ils portèrent Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre.

« _De la lueur, le chant du rossignol, tout semble parfait, sauf ce bip continuel. Ce bruit qui me réveille, c'est le bip de mon cœur, je suis à l'hôpital, ça y est je me rappelle, le concert, le bus, la ruelle, les garçons…' »_

Hermione se redressa, autour d'elle les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus était là à son chevet.

Son père et sa mère parlaient avec le docteur.

« Oui Hermione pourra sortir ce soir, après quelques examens, votre fille a dire ….de la chance, car cette agression à laquelle elle a assisté, aurait pu lui être fatale. »

« Oui nous savons, nous avons aussi appris le décès d'un garçon hospitalisé, et le coma de son ami ! »déclara lé mère d'Hermione.

« Je dois vous dire que votre fille ne court plus aucun danger, si ce n'est qu'il faudra vous occupez de l'infection qu'elle a, à son tatouage, à part cela tout va bien, mais je vous conseillerez un de mes confrères pour un suivie psychologique ! »

« Oui docteur, encore merci ! »

Hermione toussa pour donner signe de sa présence. Sa mère l'enlaça et la regarda.

Une infirmière arriva, essoufflée par sa course.

« Docteur Becket, le patient de la chambre 703 s'est réveillé ! »

Le docteur sortit de la chambre en courant, laissant Hermione et ses parents seuls.

Hermione regarda ses parents , de l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer! »

« Nous le savons mon ange ! »

« Mais le garçon de la chambre 703, ses un de mes agresseurs, imaginez s'il raconte ce qu'il a vu ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne de cesser ne le croirait, les Hommes ne sont pas prêt à croire en votre existence ! »déclara son pére.

« Mais si Voldemort venez à l'apprendre ! »

« Hermione ne prononce pas ce nom ici, les murs ont des oreilles ! »s'écria la mère d'Hermione.

Deux heures plus tard.

Hermione était assise sur son lit, ne sachant que faire.

_« Vas le voir, parle lui , vas-y !Non n'y vas pas, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Si j'y vais ! »_

Hermione se leva, sortit dans sa chambre, longea les couloirs comme si une force invisible la poussée à se rendre dans la chambre 703.Elle ne faisait que suivre ses pieds. Sa main toucha la poigné, puis la tourna. Elle l'aperçu, celuiqui un jour auparavant voulait abusée d'elle.

« Comment oses tu me voir après ce que tu as fais à Thomas ! »

« Je ne voulais pas ce qui ai arrivé, mais il ne voulais pas me lâcher et quand il a sorti son couteau j'ai paniqué, je ne … »

« Arrête ferme-la, tu as tué un de mes amis, tu as tué un être vivant, je ne sais pas par quel maléfice, par quel moyen, tu as réussi à le tuer et à te sortir de cette situation, mais tu y es arrivée. J'aurais pu convaincre Thomas de te lâcher, mais au lieu de cela tu l'as tué, tu as ôté la vie d'un garçon de 18 ans !Tu n'es qu'un monstre, tu n'as pas de cœur et n'en aura jamais !Personne ne voudras de toi, tu es le fléau de cette société !Je te déteste , je te haïs plus que je ne haïs l'enfer et la justice divine de ce monde pourri ! »

Fin du flash back

« je suis…je suis…insensible à ton amour, je ne te conviens pas, on a rien à faire ensemble ! »

« Quoi ?Tu te fous de ma gueule !Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! »

« Rien je deviens enfin lucide depuis longtemps ! »

Hermione se leva, Draco quand à lui ne voulais pas se laisser avoir si facilement.

« Hermione arrête toi !Explique-moi au moins pourquoi j'ai cette marque sur mon dos. Hermione ! »Hurla-t-il.

Sans prendre la peine de se retourner Hermione ajouta :

« C'est Granger pour toi Malefoy ! »

Hermione passa la porte de sa chambre, laissant là un Draco perdu, fou de rage, le cœur brisé, l'âme vide de tous sentiments.

_« Comment peut-elle être si odieuse ! Pourquoi réagi-t-elle comme ça, je la haïs ! »_

Draco, fou de rage, se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione et lui cria à son adresse :

« Tu as raison Granger ,tu es bien un Monstre ! »

Hermione pleura de plus belle dans son lit, lorsqu'elle entendit les dire de Draco.

« Je sais mais il le fallait pour ta sécurité ! » souffla-t-elle doucement entre deux sanglots.

La nuit se passa lentement pour chacun de nos deux préfets. Draco était debout en simple boxer, il regarda la lune de sa fenêtre les bras croisés réfléchissant. Elle était pleine, blanche, globuleuse. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil ?

Non il savait bien que les événements de ce jour l'avait affecté aux plus haut point. Il haïssait cette fille qui dormait normalement à trois mètres d'ici. Il la haïssait pour mieux l'aimer, il la haïssait de l'avoir rejeté mais on fond de lui ,il lui aurait tout pardonné.

Draco ne s'était jamais fait rejeté, il connaissait à présent cette sensation, qu'il avait si souvent procuré à ses conquêtes. Cette sensation de solitude, de frustration, de peine , de chagrin et de haine, pourquoi cela devait lui arriver à lui Draco Malefoy ?

_« Ce n'est qu'une fille, Draco, une parmi tant d'autre , oublie la , change toi les idées !Cette dernière année de liberté doit être la tienne ! »_

Draco était décidé Hermione ne lui gâcherait pas sa dernière année ! Cette fille il saura l'oublier, il le devait !

Dans une salle de l'école.

« Je l'ai mis hors d'atteinte ! »

« Comment ça hors d'atteinte ? »

« Je l'ai repoussé, je lui ai brisé le cœur , c'est bien ce que vous vouliez ! » s'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne pleurez pas c'est mieux pour vous et pour lui ! »

« Je l'espère ! »

Un silence s'installa quand Lupin s'approcha d'Hermione et lui ressuya du revers de sa main ses larmes de chagrin. Hermione le regarda et lui dit :

« Merci d'être là pour moi. Merci pour tout .»

Remus la regarda et lui souffla :

« Bon pour cet entraînement, j'ai décidé de vous entraîner à l'arc. Vous devez le contrôler si vous voulez remporter cette guerre. Je ne doute de vos compétences dans les arts du combats et de la maîtrise des armes mais je voudrais que vous vous perfectionnez ! »

Il tendit un arc couleur très clair. Hermione le prit ,tira sur la corde de l'arc et sentit le bois.

« De l'olivier, il est léger, bien tailler, je dirais qu'il c'est de L'Oléa Europa. Comment l'avais vous eu ? »

« J'ai l'ai obtenu au même endroit que votre Katana !Allez cesser toutes ces interrogations et entraînez vous !Il est déjà 21h30. »

Hermione s'exécuta, elle fit apparaître des flèches, en pris une et tira sur la cible à l'autre bout de la pièce. La flèche traversa la pièce atteignant la cible en son centre.

« Non non non !A cette vitesse vous atteindrez votre cible longtemps après sa fuite. Concentrez vous ! »

« Mais je l'ai bien cibler, elle est bien ! »

« Oui Hermione elle est bien ,mais pas parfaite, alors concentre toi, bon sang ! »

Hermione soufflait, à chaque flèches qu'elles décochaient, Remus lui trouvait à redire.

Hermione en avait plus que marre, cela faisait une heure qu'elle avait cet arc dans les mains.

« J'en ai marre vous me gonflez ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Bien parfait, excellent. Utilisez cette colère pour tirer allez encore une. »

Hermione prit une flèche, la plaça sur l'arc, respira un bon coup ,et tendit son arc au point de ne plus pouvoir irrigué ses doigts coupés par la corde de l'arc. Ses yeux fixés la cible. Sa colère canalisée ,durant cette dure nuit plus qu'éprouvante, surgit dans son estomac quand subitement elle tira. Le flèche prit une telle vitesse ,que cette dernière fendit l'air en deux. Un sifflement se fit entendre, une vitesse pareille paraissait herculéenne.

« Magnifique, tout bonnement stupéfiant, essayait encore pour vérifier que cela n'est pas du à la chance ! »

Une, deux, trois, quatre…dix flèches avaient étés tirer avec à chaque fois, la même force et cette même vitesse dont Hermione avait le secret. Lupin la regarda et lui dit :

« Tu as bien travaillé, tu progresse à une allure folle, mais attends voir je voudrais savoir une chose !Essaye avec ce couteau ! »

Remus lui tendit un couteau comme celui d'un de ses agresseurs de cette nuit d'été. Hermione regarda l'objet avec d'énormes yeux ronds.

« Non je ne peux pas, vous le savez ! »

« Hermione prends le , je t'en prie, ça te soulagera ! »

« …… »

Hermione prit le couteau de son professeur, l'observa :

« Je ne peux pas » lui dit-elle en lui rendant l'arme.

« Vise, canalise cette colère, et tire Hermione. » répliqua-t-il froidement.

Hermione se concentra, repensant à un petit détail de son agression, elle revoyait ce couteau, et entendait ses pleurs. Elle regarda Lupin, une larme venait de naître sur son visage, ne regardant pas la cible, elle lança le couteau. Ce dernier fonça sur la cible avec une telle puissance, que quand il atteignit son but, la cible déjà criblée de flèches se divisa en deux parties presque égales.

« Satisfait ! « lâcha-elle en partant de la pièce sans un regard pour son professeur.

Hermione retourna en courant vers son dortoir. Elle courait, courait, si vite, ses yeux versaient un torrent de larmes. Soudain Hermione entra en contact violemment avec une personne qui passée dans les couloirs. Hermione trébucha à l'arrière, elle entama sa chute quand une main froide l'agrippa.

« Miss Granger restez parmi nous ! » ironisa-t-il.

« Professeur Rogue ! »

Hermione venait de relever la tête, Severus put apercevoir ses larmes. Hermione le regarda longtemps, et s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras, sanglotant, reniflant.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Miss Granger ? » lui souffla-t-il doucement.

« Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus de cette destinée, ….pourquoi moi ?…En plus il me haït maintenant mais moi…moi…je dois veiller sur lui…sur Harry, Ron, sur le monde entier….

Je ne suis pas celle que tout le monde crois…je l'aime… ! »

« Miss Granger calmez vous !Arrête de pleurer et racontez moi tout ! » déclara-t-il gentiment, tout en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

Voilà ce chapitre se finit mais ne vous inquiétez pas , la suite dois arriver rapidement, enfin tout du moins j'essayerais.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, éclairé pour certain.

Annabanana-the-cold.

Et n'oublie pas , une petite review ça vaut le coup!


	12. L'oubli

CHAPITRE 12

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Isabelle4ever : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Raziel Tepes : et ouai il est gentil, enfin je l'avais sous-entendu qu'en il demandait des nouvelles d'Hermione chap 6, mais tu verras il vas jouer un rôle. Sinon et oui t'avais raison pour Lupin !Allez bonne lecture et au fait alors une suite pour ta fic, ;-) !mdrrrr

arwen(petite fée) : ah mais de rien, j'espère que j'ai bien expliquez mais n'existe pas si t'as des problèmes ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse de savoir que t'aimer bien !

Lunder : Coucou et oui, ça avance mais tu verras tout ça plus tard !

Ton impatience me ravie, et je suis pleine d'envie à l'idée de te relire !C'est pas du joli !mdrr allez encore merci, t'es vraiment génial !Au fait tu verras Rogue sous un autre jour !mdr.

Sweety-Witches :Merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !Enorme bisous ! et un Gigantesque merci.

Arwenajane :Merci c'est vrai que l'histoire est très belle, superbe, mais je te parle pas de l'auteur ( autrice ? moi koi !)ptdr !Je suis super contente, nan Hyper contente que tu l'adores, et puis tu sais l'imagination tout le monde !Même si ce que tu m'as dit me flattes beaucoup j'essaie de rester modeste !mdrrr ! genre !

Allez Gros bisous !

Elliotnaiss : salut toi !Bah voilà

Il faut que tu ailles dans register , si tu n'as pas de pseudo sur fanfiction. Tu dis j'accepte ( agree) puis tu entre dans « pen name » ton pseudo, ensuite ton adresse et un mot de passe que tu garderas pour toi, oublie de cocher la case age.

Ensuite la tu es inscrite, si ton pseudo est déjà pris une phrase en haut sera marqué en rouge, essaye de changer ton pseudo jusqu'à temps qu'une phrase en verte apparaît en haut.

Tu vas dans » Log In », tu entres ton adresse et ton mot de passe perso, ensuite tu vas dans » doc manager » , là tu entres le titre de ton premier chapitre puis tu fais parcourir pour aller dans Word ou autre, là où et ton chapitre.

Tu as donc enregistrer un doc, une phrase noir ou verte apparaît en haut disant que c'est bon.

Tu vas dans « create story » et la tu sélectionne selon ton choix la catégorie, etc, là ou se trouvera ton histoire.

Ensuite tu définis ta fic, personnages,le genre, la langue, le titre, le commentaire ,etc.…

Une fois ça fais tu sélectionne ton doc dans document ,il dois apparaître et tu cliques sur create story, si ça a marcher une phrase verte arrive ou noir je sais plus en haut.

Pour les chapitres suivants tu dois retourner toujours  dans « document manager » tu dois enregistrer tes chapitres à chaque fois puis tu vas dans chapter manager, tu sélectionne sur ton chapitre un ( il sera là en noir sur fond violet) et tu cliques sur « edit and enter chapter manager »

Tu arriveras sur une page tu descends jusqu'à temps que tu vois « submit chapter « là tu écris le titre du chapitre et tu sélectionnes le doc.Tu cliques sur » sumit new chapter »

Ton chapitre va apparaître en dessous du chapitre 1 de ta fic.Là tu cliques sur « save changes ».

Répéte ça pour chaque chapitre.

Important à chaque fois que tu cliques sur des trucs du genre « save changes » submit chapetr » une phrase erte apparaît en haut si c'est bon.

Voilà j'espére t'avoir aider si tu as des pblms contacte moi sur severinesesewanadoo.fr

Bisou et encore un grand merci pour ta review !

Bloodymelou ; Merci pour ta review plus que géniale et on découvre de vrai talent rien qu 'en lisant des reviews ça deviens dément !Nan sans rire elle est franchement plaisante, bon sinon oui c'est vrai que Hermione a le poids du monde sur les épaules mais là elle va changer, elle vas faire voir de quoi elle est capable !Enfin bref tu verras, encore bisous ! et merci !

Slydawn : Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Etincellet : salut alors ton chapitre !sniff !Bon sinon j'espère que tu vas bien ! Merci pour ta review, ptite puce, t'es géniale !Je t'adore !Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 : L'oubli

Rappel :

« Miss Granger calmez vous !Arrête de pleurer et racontez moi tout ! » déclara-t-il gentiment, tout en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

Chapitre :

Hermione venait de sécher ses larmes, frottant son visage du revers de son t-shirt, reniflant, toussant .Rogue l'amena dans son bureau personnel . Elle n'y avait jamais rentré, il était grand, rangé, propre et sentait la vanille !Il était si accueillant, tout en décalage avec le professeur qui l'occupé. Les murs étaient rouge flambants, son bureau était en pin à droite de la pièce, une bibliothèque se tenait sur tout le long du mur de gauche. Une commode trônait au fond, des objets personnels, des photos , ce bureau paraissait si beau, calme !Hermione était calmée, elle regarda son professeur, il tenait dans sa main gauche une tasse de …

'_Humm !Chocolat chaud, tout juste ce qu'il me fallait !' _pensa Hermione.

Hermione la saisit, souriant légèrement pour faire partager, à son professeur de potion, sa reconnaissance.

« Alors que s'est –il passé, qui vous a mis dans cet état là ! »demanda –t-il.

« Je ..j'ai.. comment dire ! Je ne crois pas vouloir continué, je préfères disparaître ! »

« Comment ça disparaître !Vous ne pensez quand même pas !Non miss Granger je vous l'interdit ! »

« Mais vous comprenez je suis lasse, épuisée de faire du mal à mon entourage, au gens que j'aime mais aussi aux inconnus. »

« Miss Granger vous êtes à Gryffondor , ou est donc passé votre courage !Je vous interdit catégoriquement de relâcher, d'abandonner, un suicide ne résoudrait rien !Vous m'entendez ! »

« Arrêtez professeur, vous m'avez toujours détesté !Il y a un an vous ignoriez qui j'étais ! »

« Et je n'ai pas changer d'attitude ! » s'offusqua -t-il.

« Alors pourquoi cet accueil, ce chocolat ? »

« Vous m'avez prouvé que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien lorsque vous vous êtes sacrifié pour Draco ! »

« … »

Un silence s'installa , Hermione tout comme Rogue se sentaient gênés. Pourquoi ? aucun des deux ne le savait ! Hermione brisa ce silence :

« Draco, je le savais , c'est votre chouchou depuis 7 ans ! »

« Tout comme vous et Minerva ! »

« Minerva ? » dit-elle amusée.

« Ou Professeur Mac Gonagall si vous préférez ! »

« Oh c'est votre vie, vous gérez vos amours comme bon vous semble !Je ne voudrais pas être considéré comme une commère, mais sachez que j'ai des oreilles si vous voulez parler, vous soulagez ! » déclara-t-elle.

« Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui n'allez pas bien, pourtant j'ai vu les regards que vous portez à Monsieur Malfoy, ce pourrait-il que vous… »

« -Il n'y a rien ou plutôt il n'y aura plus jamais rien ! » trancha-t-elle.

« En êtes vous sûr Miss ? Le cœur a ses raisons, que même la raison ignore ! »

« Oui mais la raison chez moi a pris le dessus ! »

« Comment ça, vous ne ressentez rien ? Vous ne me semblez pas insensible ! »

« Non mais croyez moi je le voudrais bien ! »

« Bon expliquez moi, nous n'allons pas tourner en rond ! »

« J'ai préféré, l'éloigner de moi , d'une manière assez brutale. Je crois que je lui a fait autant de mal qu'il m'en a fait pendant 6 ans ! »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle une vengeance ! Mais pourquoi l'avoir éloigné, Draco est un garçon plus que bon au fond de lui ! »

« Ca je le sais, mais lui il ne me connais pas, il ne sait pratiquement rien de moi ! »

« Il en sait suffisamment pour vous aimer ! »

« Oui mais, Le….Le Conseil a décidé…. de sceller son destin au mien, ils l'ont marqué, tout comme ils m'ont marquée !Je les haïs, je les déteste !…. Pourquoi lui ? » hurla-t-elle.

« Calmez vous, ils ont du avoir de bonnes raisons, il se peux que Draco soit votre moitié, celui qui vous complète ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, il fallait le laisser en dehors de ça, il peux perdre sa vie à me fréquenter, et si Voldemort savais que Draco est marqué….Il ramènera Hirina à ses côtés, et vous le savez très bien ,ma sœur est redoutable. Son entraînement m'a t'on dit porte ses fruits. Je ne veux pas mettre Draco face à ce monstre qui est du même sang que le mien, je ne veux pas le perdre. Je préfére le voir heureux avec une autre ! »

Severus avait écouté les cris du cœur d'Hermione avec une grande patience, une idée lui venait à l'esprit mais étais-ce sage d'en parler à Hermione ?

« J'ai peut être un remède, qui n'est certes pas une bonne solution. Voilà si vous me promettez de ne pas vous suici…enfin vous voyez, il se pourrait qu'une solution de _Insensiblo _glisse par erreur dans votre sac. Mais sachez que cette potion est très fragile si un seul sentiment vis-à-vis de Monsieur Malfoy apparaît, les effets de la potion disparaîtront, et un flot de sentiment pourrait même surgit subitement ! »

« Une potion de _Insensiblo_ mais son effet ne dure qu'une semaine, il faudrait quelque chose de permanent ! »

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire !Si vous voulez chaque semaine vous viendrez dans mon bureau , je tacherai de préparer plusieurs flacons. Mais promettez moi de réfléchir et de penser aux conséquence, à chaque fois que vous franchirez cette porte pour prendre la potion, promettez-moi d'y penser ! »

« Je vous le promet même si je sais que ma décision est prise ! »

« Alors comment se passe vos entraînement avec Lupin ? »

« Il pousse parfois les limites trop loin, et il… il…me semble trop confiant en moi ! Si Hirina venait à attaquer le château je ne donnerai pas chère de nos vies ! »

« Hermione les dieux vous ont faites deux certes mais vous avez une chose qu'elle n'a pas ? »

« Ah bon ! (petit rire étouffé d'Hermione)Et quoi ? »

« Un cœur ! »

« Plus pour longtemps ! »

« ….. »

« Je dois rentrer professeur, merci encore et bonne soirée ! »

Hermione erra dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à cette potion. _'J'espère que cela arrangera la situation !Cette potion devrait suffire à cacher mes sentiments tout du moins je l'espère'. _

Hermione rentra dans ses appartements, Draco devait certainement dormir, un de ses pull traînait sur le fauteuil rouge en cuir. Hermione s'approcha du fauteuil prenant soin de ne pas lâchait son regard de la porte de la chambre de Draco, au cas ou ce dernier sortirait. Hermione s'approcha donc, sur la pointe des pieds, du fauteuil. Elle agrippa le pull de Draco, cette douceur, cette odeur, c'était tout lui. Une larme naissant au coin de l'œil marqua sa tristesse. Elle devait renoncer à ses sentiments, à sa vie, pour son bien et celui de l'homme qui occupait maintenant ses pensées.

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour ! » murmura-t-elle avant de partir à sa chambre le pull de Draco à la main.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre se changea, fila sous sa couette puis prit le pull de Draco qu'elle serra assez fort pour en avoir l'odeur imprégner pour une semaine. Hermione regarda son plafond blanc, apaisant, si apaisant qu'elle se laissa flotter dans les bras de Morphée.

7h00.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, un filet de lumière passait ses rideaux et venaient transpercer ses yeux, il s'étira, ses oreilles sifflait.

'_A tiens on pense à moi !'_ce dit-il mi-amusé, mi-énervé. Il se leva tentant en vain d'oublier les événements de la veille. Comment pouvait-il oublier, celle à qui il s'était attaché l'avait rejeté, attachait non celle qu'il aimait .Oui lui Draco Malfoy aimait quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Une file de moldu !Qu'allait-il faire, il le savait, il ferait comme d'habitude. Il jouerai la carte de l'indifférence, chose qu'il faisait brillamment. Draco se dirigea vers sa porte l'ouvrit et l'aperçue, elle était simplement vêtue de son pyjama, un boxer Snoopy et un débardeur blanc, il l'observait, la dévorait .Enfin il se reprit rapidement et ferma discrètement la porte . Une fois dans sa chambre il s'appuya sur sa porte et attendit, quoi ?

Il attendait simplement qu'elle finisse de se préparer pour éviter ses regards, sa présence, son odeur, tout ce qui avait un lien avec Elle.

Hermione venait de rentrer dans la salle de bain, ses habits à la main, sa robe de sorcier était déjà dans la salle de bain. Elle avait aujourd'hui prit un baggy, un top blanc, elle voulait se décontracter, essayer de penser à autre chose. Et puis elle devait aller voir son professeur de potion pour cette potion qui devait lui sauvé la vie, ç elle et à sa moitié. Sa moitié qui à l'autre bout de la pièce ne pensait qu'à une chose : l'oublier !

Salut bah voilà ,c'est fini pour le moment !

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté alors je vais essayer de faire vite pour le prochain en plus j'ai plein d'idée.

Gros bisous

Annabanana-the-cold


	13. Defense et mise en garde

**Chapitre 13**

**Défense et Mise en garde**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Jay **: Merci beaucoup, et oui c'est triste mais ne t'inquiètes pas ça devrais s'arranger !Gros bisous et encore Merci

**Sweety-Witches** : Merci beaucoup ,j'espère que ce chapitre tu l'apprécieras autant que les précédents car moi je le trouves pas ! mdr !Allez Enorme bisous

**Raziel Tepes **: « 7 jours pour agir » !lol nan pas du tout mdr !C'est juste que j'aime bien ce prénom là pour ma fic, car je trouve que ça fait peste !

**jun rogue **: Salut toi, merci pour ta review !J'avais plus de nouvelles je m'inquiétais mdrrr !Alors sinon koi de bo ? Tu sais koi j'ai vu Camille Leliévre alias misslady59 (je crois) je l'ai vu vendredi 25/03/05 !Donc voilà !Sinon quand auras ton de nouveaux chapitres ? Cela devient inquiétant mdrrr !Allez Enorme bisou et encore merci !

**sophorasi :**Salut !Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre mais voilà j'ai plein d'autres trucs dans ma vie !et oui !mdrr !Je suis ravie que ma fic te plait à ce point !J'espère te relire !A la prochaine !Gros bisous !

**bloodymelou : **Ave Bloody ! mdrrr!Mais de rien pour ces compliments il venait du Coeur et puis il faut dire que j'étais pas normale quand j'ai écris ça mais bon bref ,si tu en as profitais !mdrr Nan je plaisant, tu sais ke je t'adore !Sinon merci pour ta review qui comme dab vise la longueur d'une page !mdrrr !J'adore !Allez Enorme Bisoussss !

**Whisper700** :Merci beaucoup, je sais pour l'instant c'est un peu triste mais c'est pas encore fini !

**Malfoyhermy : **Coucou merci pour ce compliment, je sais que la suite a pris du temps, donc j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous.

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !Gros bisous !**

Chapitre 13Défense et Mise en garde POV d'Hermione 

Cette buée envahit la pièce, a quel point? Au point que même mes courbes ne sont plus visibles à travers le miroir .J'admire encore cet endroit. Le blanc et le bleu y co-domine, le marbre m'a-t-on dit refroidi une pièce, ici ce n'est pas le cas, le marbre ne fait qu'embellir cette salle.

Je regarde ma montre 7h10, je glisse dans ce bain juste fait pour moi !Ces senteurs m'envahissent les narines, chaque parcelle de mon corps en est maintenant imprégnée. Noix de coco et orchidée ,voilà ce que je sens. Je n'ai pas de me détendre car je dois l'éviter celui qui partage mes appartements, mes rêves et depuis peu mon destin !Si je l'aime ? Là et toute la question ? Qu'est-ce qu'aimer veut dire ?Est-ce un amour sexuel, seulement basé sur l'attirance physique ou est-ce plus ?

Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je peux affirmer c'est que pour sa sécurité il faut que je l'oublie !Pour sa vie, il ne faut pas que je l'aime lui !Il n'a pas à lutter avec moi !

Même s'ils décident autrement, je dirigerai mon destin et le sien.

7h35

Les couloirs sont quasiment vides, mon professeur de Potion, attends ma venue. Il a changé lui que je croyais cruel, sans cœur et sans pitié, n'est en fait qu'un Homme. Il a sa fierté et son caractère de merde comme tous les mâles qui peuplent cette jungle qui est Poudlard .Rogue s'est révélé très gentil, parfois même aimable .Je lui devrais certainement beaucoup à lui mais aussi à Remus quand cette bataille sera finie.

POV DE (MOI) AUTEUR

Hermione errait dans les couloirs 7h40 et toujours peu d'élèves, bizarre pour un jeudi. Aujourd'hui Cours de Potion, Défense contre les forces du Mal et Métamorphose, de quoi faire des Heureux. Hermione se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Grande salle qui était…pleine, tout Poudlard ou presque était déjà installé .Elle s'accouda sur le bâti de la porte évitant de s'attirer les regards. Dumbledore venait d'entamer un discours !

« Chers élèves, je tenais à vous informer qu'après une longue délibérations de vos professeurs et moi-même, nous avons décidé d'ouvrir un nouvelle matière OBLIGATOIRE pour tous les élèves des 4 émé années jusqu'aux 7émé années. Cette matière vous enseignera toute les bases de la vie moldu, de leur culture, à leur sciences comme les mathématiques, jusqu'à leur mode. Cette matière permettra l'intégration de tous dans ce monde sans magie. »finit-il en se rasseyant.

« Quoi ! C'est inadmissible » s'écria Pansy et d'autres Serpentards. « Ce con perd la boule !Il est hors de question que je me soumette à cette ordre ridicule»

« Mais qu'elle la ferme, celle-là ! » s 'écria Hermione.

POV D'Hermione

Tiens Draco et là, entouré de ces chers Serpentards, à Peter est en train de mater , regardez moi ça !Un vrai pervers !Et cette rousse qui se doute de rien, une Gryffondor en plus !…rousse…gryffondor… !Ginny mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la regarder qu'est-ce qu'il attends d'elle !Certainement un pari, sale con !Fumier de Serpentard !Je suis sûre qu'il va essayer de se l'envoyer. Et c'est qu'il tente une approche ! Oh le culot !

Et toc mon vieux !Ginny te repousse !Mais c'est qu'il insiste et qu'il l'approcha et qu'il la touche discrètement, là s'en est trop !

POV DE L'AUTEUR

Hermione marcha furieusement vers Peter, ne prêtant pas attention à Ron et Harry.

« Weasley tu sais que tu plais, t'es pas mal foutue, si tu veux on pourrait.. »

« Arrête Harrigan !Va rejoindre ta table avec tes obsédés de potes ! »

Peter s'approcha de Ginny.

« Mais ma belle tu es toute seule, tu m'attendais certainement ! »

« Non j'attends Hermione !Au fait ta compagnie me dérange si tu voulais bien…dégager. »

Peter lui caressa la cuisse.

« Arrête » lui cracha-t-elle. »Je t'ai dit que .. »

«TAIS TOI !La ferme ! »siffla –t-il à son oreille, « ou sinon !».

Il exerça une forte pression à son genou puis sa cuisse. Si forte que Ginny ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme.

« Lâche-la ,Harrigan ! »

Peter ne la regarda pas.

« Tu m'entends enfoiré !Lâche-la » s'écria-t-elle.

Des 'oh !' commencèrent à s'entendre dans la salle.

« Que veux-tu Granger ? » répondit-il de façon très irritée, voire énervé.

« Je t'ai dit de la lâcher ! »

« Ou sinon quoi Granger ? »chuchota-t-il.

Les yeux ne s'attardaient plus sur eux, car leur dispute se faisait 'silencieuse'. Hermione profita donc de ce moment pour saisir un couteau discrètement de la table.

Ce geste n'échappa pas au professeur Lupin, qui se leva. Beaucoup de professeur tels que Severus , Minerva, Dumbledore et Hagrid observaient avec un peu d'intérêt la scène. Remus était debout, prés à intervenir quand subitement, Dumbledore saisit son poigné et lui dit calmement.

«Asseyez-vous !Remus, voyant plutôt si son entraînement et vos conseils ont porté leurs fruits ! »

Remus obtempéra, mais gardant quand même l'alternative d'intervenir en cas de dérapage de la part d'Hermione.

Hermione, elle, couteau en main regarda droit dans les yeux Peter et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Sinon ça ! »

Sans même regarder, Hermione planta le couteau dans un coup violent, pile sur le banc au niveau de l'entrejambe de notre cher Harrigan.

« La prochaine fois je ne te louperai pas ! »

Peter, les yeux ronds, le visage pâle (les cheveux en arrière et j'aime ça !lol !Oula petit délire !dsl) retourna à sa table, sans un mot, sans un geste de trop.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Peter ? » demanda Draco.

« Rien, rien !Ginny m'a repoussé mais je l'aurais ! »

« Encore avec tes paris, tu devrais cesser ce jeu avec les filles, c'est mauvais de jouer avec les sentiments ! »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, le lover de cette école de merde !Tu rigoles tu t'es envoyé plus de filles que tous les gars de cette table réunies ! »

« Voilà pourquoi je te parle en connaissance de cause, et un conseil ne cherche pas trop Granger, elle a un rude caractère tu sais ! »

« Ah bon, comment tu sais ça tu te l'aies envoyé celle là aussi ? »

« Non pas du tout, mais un conseil ne la cherche pas trop ! » dit-il en se levant et s'éloignant de sa table.

Hermione tenait Ginny dans ses bras, cette dernière pleurée en silence pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Chut calme toi ! N'y pense plus c'est fini je suis là, viens on va aller dans mes appartements pour te rincer le visage, ton nez est tout rouge ! »

Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la sortie, quand Harry et Ron les saluérent :

« Que faites-vous les filles ? »

« Rien un truc de fille !Enfin vous voyez ! » déclara Hermione un peu énervée.

Une fois sorti de la salle, les files marchèrent calmement. Quand Ginny brisa le silence :

« Merci Mione ! »

« C'est normal, il avait pas à abuser de toi ! »

« Je voulais parler de n'avoir rien dit à Ron !Merci aussi pour Harrigan ! »

« De rien Gin' mais tu sais, tu devrais lui en parler, Ron est quand même ton frère !Enfin moi, je dis plus rien c'est ton affaire, sache juste que je serais là si tu veux parler ! »

« Dis Mione , tu veux bien que.. enfin ..je voulais savoir si tu accepterais que…juste cette nuit je dorme avec toi ! Je te gênerais pas c'est juste que j'ai besoin de décompressée et comme je voudrais te parler… enfin ..si tu veux pas c'est pas grave ! » déclara-t-elle, un peu timide et embrassée.

« Mais non t'inquiètes pas et tu seras la bien venue, tu seras forcément mieux que Malfoy comme coloc ! Allez tiens ! » lui dit-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir._ « _Ressuie moi ses larmes ! » lui souffla –t-elle amicalement un sourire à vous réchauffée le cœur sur les lèvres.

Une fois arrivaient dans les appartements des préfets en chefs Hermione pénétra la première dans cette magnifique pièce. Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux c'était vraiment un privilége d'être préfet en chef !

« Viens , on va aller dans la salle de bain pour te rafraîchir le visage ! »

Ginny la suivit sans protestation. Cette dernière se sentait déjà mieux, tout était calme.

« Ca doit être génial de partager avec Mister Hummmmmm de Poudlard, cet appart' rien que pour toi quasiment !Dit, il est comment en vrai Draco ? »

« Comment veux tu qu'il soit ! Il est lui! «

Tout en lâchant ces mots Hermione se rappelait tout les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec Draco dans ces pièces, oui il était bien différent, il était lui !

« Bon sinon, Hermione répond moi si tu veux mais depuis quand tu t'emportes comme ça et comment as tu fait pour pas lui transpercer ses testicules, enfin tu vois ! »

Hermione se doutait bien que ce moment allait arriver mais comme une pro, elle avait préparé son texte !

« Qui te dis que je voulais le louper, quand je suis sous l'emprise de la colère, je deviens comment dire…violente et imprévisible !Il a vraiment eu du pot ce Harrigan, il est pas passé loin ! »

Là ce fut le fou rire, Ginny qui avait encore les yeux rougis par le chagrin s'en ai allé avec Hermione sur le chemin de l'hilarité, elles n'en pouvaient plus, chacune pleurée de rire. Quand subitement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Attends reste là !Je vais voir qui c'est ! »

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, et trouva Draco dans le salon.

« Que fais-tu là ? » lui demanda –t-elle froidement.

« Je viens prendre mes affaires !Et que fait-elle là , elle ? »dit-il en pointant Ginny du doigt, Ginny qui se trouvait dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« On a pas le droit de recevoir de visiteur dans ces appartements Granger ! Dois-je te le rappeler nous sommes Préfets en chefs ! »

« C'est pour cela que je suis ici avec Ginny, un de nos devoir est bien d'aider les élèves de cette école surtout quand certain d'entre eux subissent…comment dire des harcèlements sexuels ! »

« Serais-ce une accusation ? »

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy, ce n'est pas toi, et oui nous avons trouvé pire que toi, Harrigan est notre champion ! » ironisa-t-elle sèchement.

« Weasley a certainement du le chauffer ! »

« Mais oui bien sûr !Pourquoi pas ! Les Serpentards ne sont pas des enfants de cœur comme ils voudraient le faire croire ! »déclara Hermione le fixant dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

« Des préjugés , alors c'est à ça que tu te fis, j'aurais dû m'en douter » trancha-t-il avant de partir.

« Bon gin' ,il faut qu'on y aille ! Pour ce soir, tu prends tes affaires et tu viens directement ici, je serais certainement là ! »

8h10

_« Eh Merde, je suis en retard, il manquait plus que ça ! » _pensa-t-elle en courant dans les couloirs de l'école. Hermione prit la peine de taper et entra, s'attirant tous les regards.Sa robe de sorcier lui tombait sur les épaules, des mèches sur son visage rebondissaient à chaque de ses pas. Après s'être rhabillé, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur de Potion, trop absorbé par ses copies pour remarquer l'entrée de sa nouvelle protégée.

« Tiens, tiens Miss Granger, avez vous un motif pour ce retard ? »

« J'ai dû remplir dés ce matin mon rôle de préfet en chef ! »

Les Gryffondoriens s'attendait à une réplique tranchante de la part de Rogue, voire même un retrait de point mais au lieu de ça il répliqua :

« Très bien allez prends place tout de suite à côté… de Monsieur Harrigan ! »

Peter occupant à lui seul une table, il était seul donc par conséquent sans binôme, quelle chance pour Hermione. Cette dernière ne protesta pas, elle prit place et lut au tableau la liste des ingrédients pour cette potion .Peter la regardait de bien, s'attardant sur sa poitrine qui transparaissait à travers son uniforme.

« Tu veux mes yeux ! »lui cracha-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien se contentant de détourner son regard.

Voilà bientôt une heure et quart, qu'il l'observait sans même prendre garde à ces menaces de ce matin, Hermione avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'indifférence, sans aucun résultat.

Draco à l'autre bout de la pièce ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'intérêt que porter son 'ami' pour la fille qu'il aimait et qu'il essayait d'oublier. Ce pouvait-il qu'Hermione ait raison , ce pouvait-il que le garçon qu'il connaissait depuis sept ans, avait tenté d'abuser d'une fille et n'était porté que sur l'attirance physique et le sexe.

Certes Draco n'était pas mieux, il le savait mais lui n'avait jamais tenté d'abuser d'une fille tout du moins sexuellement et sans accord. Il trouvait ça trop ignoble et trop perfide de sa part, sa serait manqué de respect à une personne, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait à l'égard d'Hermione, la ridiculisait, l'insultait, la rabaissait, non il n'était guère différent de Peter ! Mais pourtant il voulait tout oublier , changer, se faire pardonner.

Une fois sortie de ses pensées , il se concentra sur sa potion , ne perdant pas de vue Hermione.

Hermione elle de son côté en avait plus qu'assez, elle allait l'étrangler, sa rage allait l'emporter quand subitement, une main glissa sur sa cuisse. _« Nan je rêve ,il se fou de ma_ _gueule, j'hallucine !_ ».Hermione le regarda, Peter l'observait et lui sourit d'un sourire coquin, elle répondit à son sourire, mi-dégoutée ,mi-énervée. Draco avait bien vu ce geste sous la table. Hermione s'approcha de Peter, lui saisit la main et lui souffla :

« Vas-y continue que je t'écrase les doigts qui te restent ! » lui siffla-t-elle.

Hermione tenait fermement la main de Peter et d'un geste brusque lui écrasa lentement chaque doigt, prenant soin de le faire souffrir à chacun de ses mouvement.

« Je continue ? »demanda-t-elle

« Non. » murmura-t-il tout en grimaçant.

« A l'avenir tient toi correctement en présence d'une fille !Est-ce clair ? » dit-elle tout en pressant sa main et ces doigts.

« Oui ! »

« Merci ! » répondit-elle, en lui lâchant sa main ,et bêtement un sourire apparu sur son visage , elle était fière d'elle .Il avait eu ce qu'il méritait, elle l'avait calmé.

Draco qui n'avait rien perdu de ce jeu de main, rigolait intérieurement, après tout il avait prévenu Peter. Cette fille a vraiment un putain de caractère, elle a du mordant comme aucune fille dans cette école, ça il le savait. Peut être était ce parce qu'elle était si différentes d'eux, des hommes, cette réalité lui sauta aux yeux une nouvelle fois. Elle était différente de lui, de Potter, de Weasley, bref elle était elle. Un être dont il connaissait peu de chose, comment avait –il pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Peut être avait-elle était fausse avec lui .Peut-être même qu'il n'était tombé amoureux d'une image et non de cette personne, qu'il regardait encore et toujours avec insistance. Avec une telle insistance qu'Hermione s'en rendit compte et détourna son visage.

POV d'Hermione

Ne me regarde, je t'en pris c'est déjà assez dur pour moi, ne regarde pas avec ses yeux là !

Allez Hermione détourne ton visage, détourne le avant que tu te trahisses !

Encore, je sens encore son regard dans mon dos ! Il est plus que temps que je bois cette potion, ça sera autant bénéfique pour moi que pour lui enfin j'espère !

Bon alors mélanger jusqu'à ce que la potion vire au vert caca d'oie !Charmant !

A c'est bon, bah voilà, j'ai fini et il est …

Dring !Dring !Dring!

Ils veulent nous rendre sourds ou nous abrutir avec cette sonnerie !Je vous jure parfois je me demande ce qu'il cherche à faire !

POV de l'auteur

« Miss Granger pouvez venir me voir s'il vous plait ? » cria-t-il à travers la salle.

Tout le monde était presque sorti, quand Hermione se retourna à l'adresse de son professeur.

« Oui monsieur ! »

« On t'attends dehors, mione ! »

« Okay ! »

Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau. Rogue sortit de son tiroir un flacon, contenant un solution rose claire.

« Une cuillère à café par jour, je vous donnerai un flacon tous les jeudis ! »dit-il en tendant le flacon à Hermione, puis il rajouta :

« En êtes vous sûr , réalisez vous vraiment ce que vous faites ?Enfin je veux dire renoncer à lui ! »

« Oui, il vaut mieux pour nous deux mais aussi pour ma mission ! » dit-elle peu convaincue.

« Si c'est votre choix ! »

Il lui remit le flacon entre les mains, la regardant partir . Il était maintenant impliqué dans cette histoire qu'il le veuille ou non !

Hermione sortit de la salle un peu plus soulagée. Que l'amour peut être compliqué ! Mais maintenant d'après elle, elle tenait la solution à son problème dans ses mains.

« Que te voulais-t-il ? Il t'as encore rabaissée, insultait ? »

« Nan !Il voulait juste savoir la cause de mon retard ! »

« Ah oui et tu lui as répondu quoi ? »

« Seulement que c'était une affaire de Préfets en chef donc que cela ne vous regarde pas plus que lui ! » dit elle avant de partir en direction de son prochain cour.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et déclarèrent en même temps :

«Les femmes ont peu pas vivre avec mais on peut pas vivre sans ! »

C'est ainsi que le trio se dirigea vers la salle de duel pour un cours de 2 h00 avec Lupin. Durant ce cours la moitié des 7 émé années de tous les maisons étaient présents. La salle était majestueuse ,la plus grande de Poudlard pour une salle de cours. Une table trônait au milieu de la salle, c'était sur cette même table que l'on avait appris qu'Harry était fourche langue. De nombreux élèves était déjà présents dans la salle, les cours ne commençaient que dans 10 min, car un petite pose était établit depuis toujours durant la matinée. Hermione apparut au détour du couloir , elle parlait et riait de vive voix comme toujours.

« Attends Ron rappelle toi quand tu es monté sur ton balais alors que tu venais de t'enfiler 5 whisky pur feu. Crois moi ça valait le détour ! » rigolait Harry.

« Ah bah si vous voulez jouer à ça, rappelle toi la tête d'Hermione le lendemain de fête quand elle a pris une bonne cuite ! »

« Eurk ! » répondirent-ils en chœur.

« Vous gênez surtout pas je suis là quand même ! »

Et c'était parti pour une bonne partie de rigolade, Hermione reprit son sérieux et déversa le contenu de son sac à terre :

« Mince…….. ah saleté de sac.…. Merde ! »

Les garçons stoppèrent leur marche, Ron essuyait les larmes de joie qui naissaient dans ses yeux.

« Attends Mione ,on va t'aider ! »

« Nan , nan !Allez-y, réserver moi une place ! »

« T'es sure ? »

« Ouai , ouai ! » dit-elle joignant le geste à la parole en balayant le vent avec ses mains pour leur montrer de continuer leur pas.

« Okay ! » répondirent-ils en partant.

Hermione poussa ses affaires vers un des renfoncement du couloir, où personne n'était présent, elle prit la flacon et lut le mot qui était joint :

_Vous pouvez encore renoncer !Réfléchissez bien quand même, la décision vous appartient !_

« C'est tout réfléchis » chuchota -t-elle en buvant quelque goutte de la fiole rosée.

Ce fut une véritable délivrance, la douleur qui lui pesait au fond d'elle disparut. Non elle ne disparut pas mais elle se masqua, laissant une Hermione plus sereine et plus légère. Son esprit était comme vide. Ses idées paraissaient plus claire, plus précises.

Hermione reprit ses esprits et rangea ses affaires, quand elle remarqua que quelques affaires traînaient encore au milieu du couloir. Elle se leva, prit son sac, s'agenouilla ,quand une présence dans son dos se fit sentir. Ne prêtant pas attention à cette personne, Hermione continua de ranger ses affaires mais rien à faire, il était toujours là. Qui est-ce ? Bonne question, Hermione était plus agacé, c'est alors qu'elle se retourna.

_« Blaise, Crabble, Goyle !Non j'hallucine mais y en a combien de pervers dans cette école ! »_

« Non mais dites moi ce qui se passe en ce moment chez vous les mecs !Vous avez peut être un apport trop important d'hormones en ce moment, ou c'est peut être le moment pour vous de forniquer, j'en sais rien et je m'en balance mais franchement ne m'incluez dans vos plans cul, n'y pensez même pas, je vous en serez reconnaissante, merçi ! » dit elle avant de se redresser.

Ouff ! En ce moment il y a une sacrée vague de chaleur dans cette école, ça va bientôt devenir une maison close !

Pov de l'auteur

Draco arriva à un des détour du couloir et rencontra Blaise et Goyle en pleine discussion, quand à crabble il regarder le groupe d'élèves qui attendait dans le couloir.

« Je te le dis cette fille ça doit être une vraie chaudasse au lit ! » déclara Blaise.

« Ah on parle de projet fort intéressant ici ! Puis je me joindre à vous ! »dit Draco avec son habituelle voix froide et son sourire sournois

« Tiens Draco on parler justement de ta colocataire cette bonnasse de sang de bourbe !hummm ! Elle est pas mal à mater nan ? »

« Mon point de vue n'est pas fort intéressant et laisser tomber cette fille, ce n'est qu'une …sang de bourbe ! »

A ces mots Draco serra sa machoire, son tatouage lui brulé, et sa peine ressurgi mais son égot frot prononçé prit le dessus et il continua son chemin, le regard vide agrippait à son visage angélique.

Et bah voilà c'est tout pour ce chpaitre, j'espére vous avoir ravi ! 

**Annabanana-the-cold.**

**Ps ppour les reviews de ce chap qui reste g répondrait ds le prochain chp.**


	14. Chapter 14

FILLE DANS L'OMBRE

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K ROWLING_ ( sauf l'histoire bien sur)_ Auteur :Annabanana-the-cold

**Histoire** : Et si Hermione avait une face cachée de tous, un mystère. Comment réagirait Draco si son destin était lié à celui d'Hermione

**Genre** : PG-13

**Couple** : HG/DMAUTRES

**Genre** : Mystère/Romance/Action/Aventure

Après une très longue attente je reviens en espérant pour longtemps, merci aux reviewers sans qui je n'aurais plus rien écrit. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour me dire de me remuer le cul ! Comme pardon je vous offre un quatorzième chapitre, encore désolée du retard…

Chapitre 14Qui est Hermione Granger ?

**Rappel :**

**« Tiens Draco on parlait justement de ta colocataire cette bonnasse de sang de bourbe !hummm ! Elle est pas mal à mater nan ? »**

**« Mon point de vue n'est pas fort intéressant et laisser tomber cette fille, ce n'est qu'une …sang de bourbe ! »**

A ces mots Draco serra sa mâchoire, son tatouage lui brûlé, et sa peine ressurgit mais son égo fort prononcé prit le dessus et il continua son chemin, le regard vide sur son visage angélique.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La salle de duel était quasiment pleine. Hermione venait de rentrer, et alla rejoindre Harry et Ron assis .

**« _Tu es enfin arrivée ! On a cru que t'allais arrivée en retard ! » S'exclama Ron.**

**« _J'espère que ce cours sera aussi bien que la dernière fois » déclara Harry.**

**« _J'espère aussi ! »**

Lupin rentra dans sa classe, sûr de lui et enjoué de reprendre les cours comme il les aime.

**« _Aujourd'hui commence vos vrais cours de pratique, de défenses contre les forces du mal. Pour cela j'aurais besoin de vous classer par niveau, c'est pourquoi chacun va faire léviter sa chaise le plus haut qu'il pourra »**

Tous s'exécutèrent, et ils furent diviser en 4 groupes de 30 élèves, les groupes étant les suivants A, B, C, D. Hermione se retrouva avec Harry et Ron à sa plus grande joie.

«** _Pour une plus grande aisance dans vos mouvements, je vous demanderai de bien enlever votre cape et de la déposer sur vos chaises. Merci. Bien cette plage horaire nous sera réservée et servira à l'entraînement .Je tiens à vous informer que je ne tolérais aucune personne en retard de plus de 5 minutes, dans mon cours. Bon cela étant dit, nous pouvons commencer notre cours. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est le sort 'retraum' ? », **plusieurs mains se levèrent.

**« _Le sort de 'retraum' est un sort qui révèle la véritable identité de la personne visée, par exemple si elle s'était jetée un sort de confusion pour brouiller son visage et donc son identité »**

Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie se fit entendre sonnant la fin des cours. Ce cours en avait charmé plus d'un !

Hermione se dirigea avec les garçons pour déjeuner. Ginny dormait ce soir dans ses appartements.

**« _Ron ce soir Ginny dort avec moi, je te préviens au cas où tu la chercherais, comme ça tu t'inquiéteras pas inutilement. »**

**« _Pas de soucis, mais ne dévergonde pas ma ptite sœur ! » lança-t-il mi amusé, mi sérieux.**

**« _Ron tu ris là, ta sœur n'a rien à apprendre de moi c'est une grande fille ! »**

La journée se finit normalement, Hermione évita Drago au maximum. Après le diner, Ginny vint aux appartements d'Hermione et Drago, elle avait apporté son baluchon. Hermione était dans sa chambre.

**« _Vas y entre Ginny »**

Chose qu'elle fit.

« _**Hermione ta chambre est splendide ! »**

**« _Merci, dis moi ça te dérange de dormir avec moi cette nuit ou alors tu veux que je demande un lit supplémentaire ? »**

**« _Non c'est bon tant que tu ne me colles pas anormalement durant des rêves un peu osés !! »** se moqua-t-elle.

**« _Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! » **

La soirée se passait sans trop d'encombre, quand Drago rentra lui un peu plus tard, il fit un bruit monstrueux. Hermione se leva du lit où elle parlait avec Ginny.

**« _Je vais voir ce qu'il lui prend »**

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Drago marchant d'un pas lourd et tentant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

**« _Malefoy qu'est ce que tu fous, ouvre tes yeux !! »**

**« _Je ne t'ai rien demandé Granger »** lança-t-il d'une voix bizarre.

Il trébucha sur le coin du tapis, et tomba. Hermione vint l'aider à se relever.

**« _Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? »**

**«_... »**

**« _Attends c'est toi qui sent ça ?! Mais ma parole t'as bu Malefoy et pas qu'un peu !!!! »**

**« _C'est même pas vrai, un verre ou deux !! Ou trois enfin je ne suis pas bourré ! »**

**« _C'est ça aller viens !!! »**

**« _Je suis assez grand, je sais me débrouiller tout seul ! »**

**« _Bon d'accord si tu le dis » **

A peine Hermione s'écarta de lui, qu'il tangua dangereusement.

**« _Oui bon je vais t'amener jusqu'à ta chambre ! »**

Dés le pas de la porte de la chambre franchi, Drago s'effondra sur son lit. Hermione le regarda inerte sur le lit, se sentant un peu coupable de son état elle l'installa correctement sur son lit. Elle lui défit sa chemise, et lui enleva son pantalon. Elle le regarda un instant, son corps était attirant et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Subitement elle rabattit le drap sur son corps.

_« Comment cela se fait il que je réagisse encore à la vue de son corps ? Oula ça ne sent pas bon !! »_

Elle regagna le salon, là Ginny qui avait tout suivi de la scène l'attendait. Hermione la regarda quand soudain le visage de Ginny s'éclaira.

**« _Non Ginny ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »**

**« _Arrête Hermione on ne me l'a fait pas !! Depuis quand tu es attiré par lui ? »**

**« _... » **Hermione détourna son regard.

**« _Ne me dis pas qu'il y a plus !! »**

**« _... »**

**« _Non !!!!!! Tu couches avec lui ?! »**

**« _NON ! »**

**« _Quoi tu l'aimes !!!!!!! »**

**«_ Non enfin euh c'est compliqué, et long à expliquer !!! »**

**« _Ah non Hermione tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça !! »**

Hermione courut dans sa chambre, passant très prés de Ginny et s'installa dans son lit.

**« _ Allez bonne nuit Ginny ! »**

**« _Hermione ! » **gronda amusée Ginny.

Hermione se redressa faisant face à une ginny déterminée.

**« _D'accord si il se passe un truc entre nous, je t'en toucherais deux mots. »**

Satisfaite Ginny se coucha.

7h30

Ginny sortit prête de la salle de bain. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Hermione y déposait un mot n'osant pas la réveiller. En effet cette nuit là ,Hermione avait eu une nuit agitée, et comme elle ne commençait qu'à 10h un peu plus de repos lui était permis.

Après avoir donc déposé le mot, Ginny fit demi-tour.

**« _Mais que fais-tu là Weasley !! »**

**« _Tiens Malefoy, on dirait que ça va mieux ! »**

**« _De quoi tu parles ! …Tu viens profiter d'une vraie salle de bain c'est ça, c'est vrai que c'est pas dans le taudis où tu vis avec tes parents que vous avez l'eau courante !!! »**

Gardant son calme Ginny répliqua séchement avant de partir :

**« _Je ne vois pas ce qu'Hermione te trouva ! A sa place je ne t'aurais pas aidé hier soir sauf peut être pour sauter par la fenêtre ! »**

Alors comme ça il n'avait pas rêvé, cette nuit Granger l'avait déshabillé et mit au lit ! Il n'y comprenait décidément plus rien ! Enfin il était décidé, tout du moins pour aujourd'hui, à l'oublier dés ce soir il reprenait sa chasse préférée, les filles.

20h30

Hermione rentrait du dîner elle devait se changer ce soir Gryffondor s'entrainait, elle devait donc aller veiller sur eux, enfin avec Drago qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu d'ailleurs. Mais bon l'entraînement commençait à 22h car demain c'était samedi alors pas classe.

Hermione rentra dans ses appartements, puis se stoppa net ! Il était là, une fille à califourchon sur ses genoux l'embrassant langoureusement !

Ce fut rapide, un éclair vint percuter le cœur d'Hermione, le brisant en mille morceaux.

_Cette potion ne fait pas effet ,c'est pas possible !!!! Cela doit mettre indifférent, pourtant… Non arrête Drago, je t'en pris !!!Non !!_

Sans un regard pour elle, nos deux amants quittèrent le salon pour la chambre de Drago.

Hermione tomba à genoux ! Et pleura silencieusement à chaude larmes, là, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Se calmant doucement, elle alla se changeait et sortit rapidement pour rejoindre les garçons avant leur entraînement. Quelques larmes coulèrent encore, mais elle les sécha prestement ne voulant pas inquiéter Ron et Harry.

Drago arriva à l'heure pour son rôle de préfet. Hermione s'était installé à l'autre bout des gradins en face de lui. Tout se passa sans problèmes, Hermione passa la fin de soirée dans sa 'maison' puis rentra tard se coucher.

Dimanche matin au petit déjeuner.

« **_Coucou Ginny ! »**

**« _Salut Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? »**

**« _Ca peut aller. »**

**« _J'en étais sûre, tu es au courant ! »**

**« _De quoi parles-tu ? »**

**« _De Draco et Jeanne ! »**

**« _Ah elle s'appelle comme ça ! »**

**« _ Tu devrais être contente ! »**

**« _Tu ris là Ginny !! »**

**« _Mais non pas du tout, c'est la preuve qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour toi ! »**

**« _Ah bon le fait qu'il couche avec d'autres filles c'est une preuve d'amour pour toi ! Dis donc toute ton éducation sentimentale est à refaire ma pauvre fille ! »**

**« _Mais non !!! Il n'a pas couché avec elle, une fois rentrés dans sa chambre il s'est plaint d'une vive douleur à l'omoplate et lui a demandé de partir ! Un bon comédien !! Il t'a bien eu en tout cas ! »**

**« _Je ne crois pas que c'était de la comédie »** murmura Hermione.

**« _Que viens-tu de dire ? »**

**« _Non laisse tomber, parlons d'autre chose veux-tu. »**

_20h et toujours pas de Malefoy en vue, il ne sait quand même pas enfermer dans sa chambre !_

Après avoir mangé et caché efficacement son inquiétude, Hermione prétexta une lecture très importante.

Il n'était pas dans le salon, pas dans la salle de bain, et quand elle voulut ouvrir la porte de sa chambre celle-ci était fermée à clef.

**« _Malefoy ouvre c'est moi ! »**

**« _Ah parce que tu crois que je vais t'ouvrir à toi !!! Dégage ! »**

**« _ Ouvre ou je l'ouvre moi-même ta porte. »**

**« _Essaye tiens ! Cette porte ne s'ouvre pas avec ta baguette, les chambres des préfets sont réputées pour être inviolables.** »

Après un long silence, Drago entendit un petit couinement.

**« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! »**

Subitement la porte s'ouvrit mais du mauvais côté. Hermione pénétra dans la chambre un tournevis à la main, les rideaux étaient fermés, elle les ouvra brusquement. Drago se redressa et s'avança méchamment sortant donc de son lit.

**« _Je t'ai dit de dégager !!!! »** hurla-t-il.

Il agrippa violement par le bras, elle était face à lui, et le regarda fixement.

**« _Elle n'était pas assez entreprenante, c'est pour ça que t'as pas voulu la sauter !!! »**

Il leva la main prêt à la gifler, quand il remarqua ses larmes et son regard, puis il la lacha , s'assit sur le bord de son lit la tête baissé .

**« _Sors »**

**« _Non » **

**« _Sors s'il te plaît, tu as gagné Granger, tu m'as rongé jusqu'à l'os, j'en ai marre de jouer ! »**

**« _Je ne joue pas ! »**

**« _Sors ! » **

Elle fit demi-tour, puis lança.

**« _Après tout tu ne connais pas telle que je suis vraiment et c'est peut être mieux ainsi. »**

Drago se leva brusquement.

**« _C'est ce que l'on va voir »** chuchota-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione qui lui tournait le dos.

**« _Retraeum !! »** s'écria-t-il.

Cette dernière se retourna et vit le sort la frapper de plein fouet. Elle suffoqua, tomba et se tordit de douleur.

**« _Non ! Non qu'est ce que j'ai fait !! Hermione ! Hermione »**

Elle était allongé, gémissant, le dos de son t-shirt imbibé de sang.

**« _Merde !Merde !! »**

La respiration d'Hermione s'était calmée, elle resta allongée. Drago avait pris sa tête sur ses genoux.

**« _T'es vraiment con Malefoy ! Espéce d'abruti fini ! » lacha-t-elle brisant le silence.**

**« _Hermione, dis moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse ! Dis moi tu veux aller voir Pompom ? »**

**« _Si tu veux te faire virer, vas y emmène moi la voir, te gênes pas ! »**

**« _Tant pis, elle sera quoi faire ! »**

**« _T'es encore plus débile quand tu paniques !! »**

Il se calma, et reprit d'un air plus serein.

**« _Que veux-tu que je fasse Granger ? »**

**« _Tu m'aides à me relever, je vais à la salle de bain. »**

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Drago allait sortir quand Hermione le retint.

**« _Tu crois aller où comme ça ? »**

**« _T'as besoin de quoi ? »**

**« _Tu prends des compresses et une bande, mais avant retourne toi deux minutes »**

Drago s'exécuta mais ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses gestes via le miroir. Il était de dos, mais voyait bien quand même. Elle prit un ciseau et découpa son t-shirt du haut en bas, ses mouvements étaient lents et des grimaces apparaissaient sur son visage.

**« _Tu veux que je le fasse ? »**

**« _... »**

**« _J'irai doucement »**

**« _OK »**

Il se retourna, lui faisant face. Puis prit le ciseau et continua là où elle s'était arrêté, c'est-à-dire au niveau du nombril. On entendait plus que le bruit du ciseau. Drago regardait ce qu'il faisait et Hermione regardait ailleurs.

Puis il voulut lui enlever, et lui effleura les épaules. Une fois l'habit par terre, il la regarda gêné, il lui resta son soutien gorge. La vue qu'il avait commencé à faire dériver son esprit vers des choses pas très catholiques.

**« _Malefoy grouille toi, je suis en train de me vider de mon sang par ta faute je te rappelle »**

Il continua, il s'apprêtait à couper son sous-vêtement en deux quand elle approcha ses mains doucement, pour cacher ses seins quand tombera le rempart. Leur souffle se mêlèrent, puis le bout de tissu tomba et d'un geste rapide Hermione cacha ses formes. Il resta là à l'observer, même si ses mains cachés ses seins, il devinait ses formes. Une chaleur l'envahit, puis des images d'Hermione nue, il devait arrêter là ou sinon il se sentirait à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

**« _Tu peux prendre les compresses et les humidifiées, mon sang commençait à sécher et c'est très désagréable. »** demanda-t-elle très gênée par la situation.

**« _Attends faut que j'arrête ta petite hémorragie. »**

**« _Pas besoin, ça a cessé de saigner depuis un petit moment »**

**« _Mais tout à l'heure tu disais que… »**

**« _Oui bah c'était pour que tu te dépêches ! » **

La situation devenait de plus en plus embarrassante pour Hermione, qui s'énervait donc. Draco prit les compresses, les humidifia. Hermione se tourna pour lui présenter son dos meurtri. Il commença à lui 'laver' le dos. L'eau froide l'apaisait , et lui donner d'étranges frisson ou serait-ce plutôt le contact des doigts de Drago ?

Un long silence s'était installé. Drago respirait fort, Hermione se détendait et fermé les yeux pour oublier la douleur.

**« _Qui t'as fait ça ? »**

**« _Les même qui t'ont fait cette marque. »**

**« _Ca a une signification ? »**

**« _Oui »**

**Drago stoppa ses mouvements.**

**« _C'est quoi ça !! »**

**« _... »**

**« _Ne pose plus de questions c'est déjà assez dur comme ça . »**

**« _Mais c'est…c'est …étrange et beau…ça représente quoi ? »**

**« _C'est ce que la clef sur ton omoplate libère. Certains parlent d'un fléau, d'une puissance qu'aucun mortel ne pourrait maîtriser, d'autres parlent d'un pouvoir pouvant sauver ce monde. Moi peut importe ce que c'est je n'en veux pas ! Je m'entraîne suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de cette chose. »**

**« _Dis pas de sottise, tu pourrais nous sauver et aider Potter pour détruire Voldemort. Tu pourrais nous sauver ma mère et moi aussi. »**

**« _Bah voyons tu crois que c'est si facile !!! C'est quelque chose que personne ne connaît, personne ne peut garantir que tout se passera bien que je ne deviendrais pas folle une fois ce pouvoir libéré. Imagine que je change, que le pouvoir me change. Même Dumbledore s'en méfie. »**

Draco dessina avec une compresse le contour de ce magnifique tatouage. Puis il observa le dos de sa patiente, il pouvait apercevoir sa taille, la naissance de ses reins. Une vague de désir le parcourut, oh oui il aurait voulu là la prendre, la faire sienne. Mais après ce qu'il venait de faire, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser.

**« _Pourquoi tu n'as pas couché avec cette Jeanne, ne me dis pas que tu as eu des remords !! »**

**« _Tu peux pas t'empêcher de me piquer, de m'énerver. T'aimes vraiment bien qu'on se dispute ! »**

Drago se tenait debout, Hermione lui faisait face. Ils se fixaient, les yeux de l'un voulant percés ceux de l'autre.

**« _Tu me saoules Granger ! »** déclara-t-il rageusement.

La réponse d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre, mais pas comme Drago l'aurait cru. Hermione l'embrassa fougueusement, avec tant envie, collant son corps à Drago. Ce dernier recula en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise.

Les yeux ronds il regardait, la fille à moitié nue devant lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Et puis il en avait tellement envie !

« **_Drago, dis moi que tu me veux !** »

**« _Pour que tu me repousses encore ! On a assez joué comme ça ! »**

**« _Mais je ne joue pas !»** cria-t-elle.

S'en était trop, il n'avait pas de contrôle aussi fort sur lui, et puis elle le voulait, elle lui avait faire clairement savoir.

Ils s'embrassèrent violemment, s'écrasèrent leur lèvres l'une sur l'autre. Elle agrippa son cou, lui mordilla la joue puis remonta à l'oreille, et poussant un petit soupir de plaisir. Drago frémit, des frissons le parcoururent. Il l'agrippa par les fesses prenant soin de ne pas toucher son dos.

**« _Je te veux ! »** lui souffla-t-il dans le cou.

**« _Alors prend moi »**

Il la porta délicatement jusqu'au salon, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et respira son odeur. Il s'assit sur le canapé, Hermione assise à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle bougeait délicatement le bassin sur sa virilité. Elle le sentait plein de désir, et puissant quand il était excité. Il l'embrassa puis mordilla son menton, il n'avait pas encore jamais ressenti ce sentiment. Celui de vouloir posséder quelqu'un au point de vouloir goûter, embrasser, mordre chaque parcelle de son corps. Et les gémissements qu'elle laissait échapper, le rendaient fou. Il imagina le corps nu de cette femme et toutes les choses qu'il pourrait et voulait lui faire.

Hermione descendit ses mains le long du corps de son futur amant, et s'arrêta sur son membre frémissant qu'elle toucha.

**« _Ce soir tu es à moi, Drago Malefoy, entièrement à moi**» chuchota-t-elle la voix enrouée de plaisir.

Drago poussa un râle de plaisir, d'habitude c'était lui qui prenait les choses en main au lit, mais savoir que cette fois ça serait 50 / 50 l'excitait.

Elle lui défit sa chemise, et embrassa son torse, le caressa, dessina avec son doigt chaque muscle qu'il avait. Drago en fit de même, embrassa les seins de sa compagne, puis remonta à ses épaules quand subitement il la mordit. Une main venait de se faufiler dans son boxer et avait agrippé son sexe, il avait été surpris lui Drago Malefoy. Il la regarda, elle lui fit un sourire des plus coquins. Elle se mit à genoux, et embrassa le sexe de son partenaire à travers le tissu qui le recouvrait. Elle entreprit de déshabiller son partenaire quant quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« _**Merde **» laissa échapper Drago. « **Qui est là ?** »

« _**C'est le professeur Mac Gonagall, jeune homme **! »

« _**Eh merde !!** »

Hermione courut se rhabiller dans sa chambre, Drago enfila sa chemise et la laissa pendre hors de son pantalon pour cacher sa violente érection.

Il alla ouvrir à leur professeur. Elle tenait dans ses mains de nombreux papiers.

« _**Le professeur Dumbledore vous confie une mission très particulière, cette année il souhaite organiser un échange inter-maison**. »

« _**Comment ?** » demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

« _**Il a décidé que pendant les vacances d'halloween qui arrivent dans peu de temps, chaque élève de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor reçoivent chez lui un élève de Serpentard ou de Serdaigle. Il est clair que vous Hermione et Monsieur Potter ne pouvait recevoir d'élève chez vous. Par conséquent pour ce qui est de Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy, ils iront chez Mr Weasley.** »

« _**COMMENT !!! Ah bah là c'est le pompon ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de travers pour être puni ? »**

Mac Gonagall arqua un sourcil.

« **_Vous n'êtes pas puni Monsieur Malefoy, prenait cela comme une chance pour vous, de vous décoincer un peu!!** »

Sur ce elle leur remit la liste des élèves et leur fiche rapide de présentation, pour qu'ils commencent a répartir les élèves.

**« _Pour ce qui est des élèves difficiles Le professeur Dumbledore s'en chargera personnellement. Bonne soirée jeunes gens**. »

A peine fut elle sortit, que Malefoy se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

**« _Me décoincer moi ! Elle a un drôle d'humour ! »**

**J'espére avoir répondu aux attentes d'un bon nombre, encore merci au soutien que vous m'avez apporté sans quoi cette fic n'aurait pas continuée je pense.**

**Annabanana-the-cold.**


End file.
